


Astrast Tunsha, Salroka

by Starsmedic87



Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Astrast tunsha, salroka - May you always find your way in the darkLeliana is away on business with the Divine, Josephine recieves bad news. Amelia is plunged into darkness, Leliana receives help from an old flame. Nug babies are born!
Relationships: (former), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Ambassadors, Secrets and Spies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791898
Kudos: 15





	1. Making The Same Mistakes

Josephine had a very long day at the Grand Cathedral, Seeker Kosha was stirring up more trouble, making demands of the Divine. She had never been more glad to be home. It felt strange, tonight she would be spending it alone.

Leliana was away on business with the Divine and Amelia was in Antiva. Josephine's mother came to get her a few weeks before, the young mage eager to learn the family business and help out. 

"A glass of Antivian red, a warm bath and early night I should think" Josephine sighed with a smile talking to nobody in particular kicking off her shoes and tucking them into the rack. She was due to leave for Antiva early morning booked on the first ship out.

Darkness is what she woke to, sound of dripping water and an ice cold wind bringing goosebumps to her bare arms. There was other sounds, familiar sounds that she never wished to hear again. The screams and cries she knew well. 

She strained her ears to listen through the screams to what the voices were saying. 

"Gash was pretty deep. Think he'll make it?" A male voice spoke from nearby

"Who cares, one less mage in this world, bastard knows what's good for him he will subcum to his injuries" another voice spoke, female this time. 

"If news of this reaches most holy.." the male voice sounded concerned 

"You only matter in this world if you have power, influence a title even. We are an Antivian Circle full of apostates with nobody giving a shit what happens to them. We have nobody of importance here, the Divine has no need to come here, therefore she'll never know. Besides apostates don't get the same rights or respect as circle mages. Apostates don't serve the maker and as such must be purged from this world" 

The voices started fading away. Amelia wracked her brain trying to remember how she got here. 

Kirkwall was a shadow of its former self. The fallen Chantry had been cleared and re built. Crowds gathered to get a glimpse of the Divine as she walked the stairs leading up to the Chantry doors. Brother's and sisters lined along either side of the stairs bowing as their most holy made her walk, knights templar at her side along with the Nightingale of the Imperial Court.

The last time they made that walk, the Divine was just another seeker, right hand of the late Divine, a warrior, warning of danger that was to come that fell on deaf ears. 

Some were shocked, others outraged when it emerged a new Chantry would be built replacing the old. Some found it disrespectful of those who died in the explosion, which included Grand Cleric Elthina. Others saw it as a mark of respect to the fallen. 

Regardless of public opinion, the Divine decided it was the best thing to do, so now here she was, blessing the new and approved, appointing a new Grand Cleric. 

Charter paced outside the Villa hired out for the Divines stay in Kirkwall.

She was nervous. 

She never got nervous.

But she was.

"Stop, your making me sea sick with all your pacing" Harding sighed watching the elf. 

"You should be pacing with me, it's not just my head that's going to be on the line" Charter shot back 

"How were we supposed to know?" Harding defended 

"Its our job to know. How did we miss this?" 

"With all due respect to the Divine, its her job to make sure this didn't happen again, not ours. She brought the circles back, she brought the Templar Order back, its down to her to leash them" 

It didn't ease Charters anxiety any, which just flared up even more as she spotted her Spymaster and the Divine approach. 

Amelia squinted her eyes at the bright candle light as the black hood was removed from her head, gasping to catch back some of the breath the hood stole from her.

She was kneeled in the center of a large room, 2 Templars with their Swords pointed towards her. She recognised them. 

She remembered then. 

She was helping Yvette with her art out in the gardens when they burst through the back doors. Her grandparents pleading with them, her uncles throwing their weight against them only to be knocked down. Before she had a chance to react the pomel of a Templars sword struck her. 

"Your making a mistake" Amelia said just above a whisper, voice quivering but trying not to show her fear. She knew from experience showing fear was a bad idea "I know the Divine" she continued remembering the earlier conversation. 

"That what they all say" a male laughed mockingly 

"It's true! My mother is Divine Ambassador Montilyet" Amelia tried 

"Nah she's lying, she's got the mark of an Orphan. She's a nobody" another mocked, female again this time. 

"I speak the truth" she pleaded, it fell of deaf ears, instead the female that had previously spoken brought a boot down against her side.

"Silence apostate! Lying is a sin!" 

Amelia cried in pain, squeezing her eyes closed hoping for a quick death, praying her captors had enough mercy not to use torture before death. She knew she wouldn't be able to take that again. 

Charter was right to be anxious, she cringed as Leliana's dagger flew passed her and into the wooden door next to her.. Luckily Harding, who was standing next to her was of dwarven origin and small. Charter knew Leliana really wouldn't hurt her but the fear remained. Leliana never missed a target so she was positive if that dagger was supposed to hit her, it would have. 

"Calm yourself" Cassandra, now out of her Divine robes placed a hand on her shoulder

Leliana pulled away abruptly "This is on you! Anything that happens to her, thats on you" the Spymaster hissed at her former opposite hand "I told you, the old ways don't work, the circles are broken, they always have been!" 

"You know why we need them!" Cassandra argued "You've seen enough to know why we need the Templars! What you went through in Redcliffe? Mages! Is that not proof enough?" 

"You would punish the majority for the minority?! That's not fair!" Leliana argued "Your making the same mistakes! You'll never be able to control the circles! That child has been through enough! This is the last thing she needs. She's devout to the maker did you know that? She gets on bended knee every single night, every morning, sometimes through the day, when she's scared, she finds comfort within the Grand Cathedral joining Josie most days. How do you think she's going to view us now?" 

"Leliana she's probably laying in a warm comfortable bed right now!" Cassandra argued.

"Actually..." Harding started but immediately stopped as both Divine and Left Hand glared at her for the interruption.

"The Antivan Circle hosts the majority of apostates, most deaths are covered up to apparent possessions conveniently enough" Charter continued braving it up. 

"How did the Antivian Circle know about her?" Leliana asked

Charter became more nervous "I had Scriber check that out, our sources lead straight back to the Grand Cathedral. It appears someone ordered the blood be taken during the transfer to Ambassador Montilyet.." Charter grew wary at Leliana's growing anger, the muscles in the Spymaster's neck twitching as she tried to keep it under control knowing exactly where this was leaded "They have a phylactery" 

"Blood magic.. They very thing you punish mages for is the exact same thing you use to hunt them" Leliana growled "You think that's right? You're a hypocrite, you say its wrong but use it to suit your needs!" 

"Leliana.." Cassandra started 

"Im done" Leliana growled at Cassandra storming out calling over her shoulder to Charter "Gather what free agents we have and head to the Montilyet household in Antiva" 

Cassandra watched her go, slamming her fist into the nearby wall, knuckles cracking, blood trickling from some gashes. How could this all go wrong? Again? This was how the rebellion started, she promised this time would be different but it wasn't. Not really. 

She was still convinced the circles were needed but that wasn't the problem. The problem lay with corruption within the Templars, even after everything that previously happened. 

She had to fix this. Somehow.

First.

She had to help Amelia. She genuinely liked the young mage and Leliana was right, she spent as much time at the cathedral as Josephine, often seeking out the sisters for stories of Andraste or for a blessing. The mage was devout that she had no doubt. 

But what use is the Chantry if it turns on the very people that rely on it? Cassandra knew it was a place of peace for a child that was deeply hurt and lost, now it had become the very thing she lived with.

A prison. 

**A scared young woman. Used and abused by those you bow on bended knee to. Tell me, what do you desire?**

Amelia found herself on an island, surrounded by green grass, wildlife, the waves of the ocean. 

The sand beneath her feet, between her toes, she closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air, a smile drawing to her face. 

**You could stay here, a place of peace, nothing and nobody to cause you harm, living in harmony with the creatures of the wild, this is what you desire is it not?**

A flicker of sadness crossed her features

**Ah yes.. I know what's missing...**

Looking further down the beach, Bruno bounced in and out the water catching the waves in his large mouth. Josephine and Leliana laughed walking hand in hand along the edge of the water, waves sweeping in and over their feet.

**You never have to leave.**

Amelia had never felt so at peace in all her life. 

Josephine paced up and down the Montilyet family home foyer, eyes skimming over laws and legislation, anything that could help get Amelia released.

By the time she had arrived a letter from Leliana was waiting on her. It wouldn't be long now before her love appeared. Even if legally she couldn't get Amelia released, she had no doubt Leliana's agents could get her out. 

Her concern was Amelia's physical and mental state. Her daughter had been tormented enough through out her life. Josephine promised to keep her safe and she failed. 

Her mother sat nearby also going through laws and legislations while her father left to seek out his own contacts who owed him favours. After all, there was power behind nobility if enough of them put pressure on. 

Her eldest brother was nursing Bruno's wound he got trying to protect his mistress after dealing with his own wounds fighting with the Templars. Her youngest brother taking the majority of the injuries trying to prevent the Templars doing more harm to the hound who continued fighting to get to his owner. 

"This is hopeless!" Frustrated Josephine threw the papers to the floor. 

"There must be something, there has to be" her mother sighed 

"Josie, I tried to get here quicker" Josephine turned running to the comfort of her lovers arms. Leliana held her as she sobbed "I will get her out one way or another I promise" 

Josephine pulled back slightly to look at her still wrapped in her arms "Even so, they won't stop hunting her" 

Leliana wiped Josephine's tears with her thumbs "I'll bring her home. We can find a way to protect her after" 

"Cassandra?" 

Leliana sighed "I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms.. When Amelia gave you blood it appears someone thought it'd be a good idea to save some for a phylactery and hand it off to the Antivian Circle" 

"You dont think Cassandra.." 

"Arranged it? No of course not. Cassandra is loyal to those that earn her trust and friendship. As much as I disagree with the Divines methods I don't believe she would have turned Amelia over to the circle. She had no need, Amelia was never away from the Grand Cathedral and thats full of Templars" 

Leliana and Josephine glanced over as Bruno whimpered as her youngest brother re dressed his wounds. Leliana kneeled next to the hound scratching his head.

"He'll be ok" the youngest Montilyet smiled 

"And you?" She nodded to his wounds 

He smirked "To be fair, the dog bite hurt worse than the Templars" 

"Speak for yourself" Laurien, the eldest brother responded entering the hallway. Leliana looked at his many wounds "I tried to stop them" he sighed defeated 

"I came ahead of my agents, they will be here within the next 2 hours. I have Reever, Saddler, Walker and Fletcher infiltrating the circles order now, Walker has contacts within the Templars that is getting them in. We will know more of what's going on soon and I will be able to come up with a plan of action" 

"If its not too late.." Antoine, her middle brother spoke "We've all seen what mages are capable of when backed into a corner. I know if I were a mage I'd do the same" he held out Amelia's amulet

Silence fell over them. 

He had spoken what they all were thinking.

What they all feared.

How far would she go to protect herself?

The mage stayed away from the fade, her amulet protecting her.

They all knew a mage in danger would always attract hungry demons looking for easy prey. 

Seeker Kosha sat in her office when her door burst open. A breathless seeker approached "You have a visitor, its urgent" 

Kosha looked behind him and smiled "Well.. To what do I owe the pleasure Most Holy?" 

Cassandra bit back on her pride "I need your help" 


	2. Divine Intervention

The stone of the floor she kneeled on cut at her bare knees, droplets of blood painting it red. A female Templar held her head in place as she was forced to watch a young male mage strapped to a metal table as the Chantry Insignia was burned onto his forehead. Another mage stood at the bottom of the table with a Templar, both chanting. Amelia wasn't stupid, she knew what that Insignia symbolised.

Tranquillity.

Was this to be her fate? Made tranquil? Why would the maker punish her? She hardly used her magics, avoided fighting where necessary. What had she done to deserve this?

**Is this how your maker treats his most devoted servants? The pain he feels, his suffering? This is what's in store for you. It doesn't have to be so, i can help. Give you the strength you need to break free from this nightmare. Let me in child. We can stop this.**

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut trying to will the voice in her head away. It only earned her a fist to the face "What part of watch do you not understand mage?" the Templar hissed. Pain shot through her as soon as the first made impact, the armoured gloves piercing her skin, drawing more blood. Amelia glanced at the dripping blood.

**Oh how easy it would be, the blood is running free already. Why let it go to waste?**

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't tempted. The more the bound mage screamed the, worse the pain became, the harder the pull. It wasn't too late, she could get both of them out of this. 

**They have already condemned you without reason, what does it matter now using what they would call forbidden magics.**

That much was true, she was being punished as a blood mage would be.

Josephine continued to pace back and forth waiting, she needed to at least know Amelia was ok. Her mother had continued exhausting all aspects of the laws that may help with no luck. Her father still hadn't returned yet. Leliana stood nearby watching her pace with a look Josephine never wished to see on her loves face, guilt. The Orlesian Spy had no reason to feel guilty but Josephine knew Leliana strived to keep their family safe and on this occasion failed to do so. Stopping her pacing for the moment she approached Leliana "Let us leave the blame where it belongs, you are talented, the best at what you do but even you can't predict the future"

"Josie.."

Josephine raised a hand "I don't want to hear it, i already see it" Josephine sighed resting her forehead against Leliana's "I just need you to help bring her home, ok?"

Wrapping her arms around the Antivian, Leliana nodded. 

"We have word" Charter approached them 

"And?" Leliana asked. 

"They are preparing to make Amelia tranquil, on the grounds of using blood magic. Of course there is no evidence of this but as you are aware there isn't any investigation to accusations, Templars are just taken by their word"

"No! They can't!" Josephine responded 

"They won't!" Leliana growled heading for the door "Send word ahead to stall the ritual" she said to Charter as the elf followed her.

Their horses galloped without stopping but continued to become slower from tiredness. The Divine and her entourage had left not long after Leliana , Seeker Kosha and her order following as they raced to the Antivian Circle. The boat would have been quicker and less stressful for their mounts but that would take time they didn't have. Kosha had been furious when the Divine had explained the situation but both agreed they could argue it after they got Amelia out. 

Kosha only hoped it wasn't too late. She had seen first hand what happened when mages were backed into a corner. She couldn't let Amelia go down that path or they would have no other option but to deal with her. 

When they did finally approach the Circle, they were met with Leliana and her agents, forcing their way in. 

"Stand down! Now!" Cassandra scowled at the Templars blocking they way. 

"Most Holy!" Immediately they stepped away getting on bended knee. 

"Where is the girl they brought in from the Montilyet household?" Casandra quizzed

"In the dungeon. The girl is a blood mage, she is being made tranquil as we speak" 

Quickly they made their way inside, all 3 women praying they weren't too late.

The rite could be reversed but it would leave the mage extremely emotional, a state that wasn't known to improve. 

The smell of flesh burning, the sound as it sizzled on the skin, the pain as the Chantry Insignia was traced. Blood trickled down the sides of her face. The chanting started up again, she felt a shift in the veil, memories of her past, the good and the bad flooded through her bringing her pain to the surface all at once, her heart breaking over and over. 

Then nothing.

Silence all around her.

The pain gone.

A dark empty space.

Bursting through the doors to the dungeon they headed for the room where Amelia's screams could be heard. Leliana's agents Reever, Saddler and Walker had Templars and the mage pinned against the back wall, Fletcher was bent over Amelia trying to bring her back. 

"You fool! The ritual wasn't finished, this could have unknown consequences!" The mage struggled against them "Are you trying to kill her?"

"Some would say death is better than tranquil!" Walker hissed pinning him against the wall.

Leliana, Cassandra and Kosha quickly approached Amelia "I'm sorry.. I... She's alive but i don't know how to wake her, if we can even wake her or what her state of mind will be like.." Fletcher informed them 

"Who is in charge here?" Cassandra approached the Templars. It was then they realised their Divine was standing in the same room as them.

"I.. I am.. Most Holy.... We were not expecting your presence. That mage was found to be using blood magic, these intruders..."

"That mage you speak of, has never in her life used blood magic and never will. Not only have you abused your power here, your target happens to be the daughter of my ambassador, Lady Montilyet" Cassandra interrupted the female speaking who appeared to be in charge.

"You said she lied" one of the male Templars hissed at the female "You said she was an orphan!" 

"She told you who she was and you still went through with this?" Cassandra looked at them like they had sprouted Qunari horns.

"Mages lie!" the female in charge tried to defend

"Take them away" Cassandra ordered her knights templar. Leliana hadn't looked away from Amelia laying still on the table before her. Blood still dripped from the burned insignia on her forehead. Even if she did pull through unscathed, she would now wear yet another symbol marking her for life. Cassandra approached her Spymaster "Leliana.."

"Don't" was all the Orlesian said. Cassandra was one of the few that was not scared of Leliana having worked with her and formed a bond, a close friendship but that one word with such lack of emotion scared her. It was a tone Leliana reserved only for their enemies. 

"I never should have let her leave with you" Kosha hissed. Looking at her seekers "Bring her"

As they approached Leliana unsheathed her daggers, her agents surrounding them "Not a chance" Leliana warned 

"You think after this i;'m going to trust you to protect her? I gave you that chance and look what happened!" Kosha argued 

"Back. off." Leliana warned once more 

Kosha looked around them, Charter and Harding had joined, giving Leliana the favour of having 6 to her 3 not to mention Leliana herself who seemed to be in the mood for a fight. She had more of her seekers outside but had no doubts Leliana had more agents placed strategically around the circle. Kosha raised her hands in defeat and stepped back. Leliana unshackled the mage and lifted her into her arms, her agents never letting guard down as they left. 

Leliana tended to the young mages wounds, Charter helping. Josephine stayed by Amelia's side, her own mother staying by hers, watching and hoping for some sort of sign Amelia was still with them. Harding had left to send word to Sidony and a few friends that could possibly help. She just hoped Amelia would be stable enough to hold on until they all got here. As Baron Plucky landed by the open window, Charter approached taking the message from him. 

"Our contact has came through, they can have the lyrium dropped at our pickup point in 2 hours time. They ask double for the rush"

"Agree" Leliana responded finishing off dressing the wounds. 

"How much?" Josephine asked

Leliana glanced at her "Does it matter? It's a lot of lyrium and it had to be rushed"

"You think it will work?" Josephine's mother asked.

"It has done previously, in my travels with the Hero of Ferelden the circle helped Morrigan enter the fade at the Arl's estate" lt was very rare Leliana mentioned the Warden, Josephine knew Leliana fell hard for the Hero of Ferelden, they hadn't parted on the best of terms, it hurt Leliana all over again after recovering from Marjolaine's betrayal. As stupid as it was, Josephine still couldn't help the flicker of jealousy, she knew Leliana still harboured feelings for the Amell Mage. 

A flutter of wings broke her from her thoughts as a crow materialised into a woman "You called?" Morrigan smirked at Leliana. Of course Leliana would call on the witch of the wilds daughter, Josephine shouldn't be surprised really "What do we have here?" Morrigan approached the bed.

"The Antivian circle tried to make her tranquil.. We may have broken the ritual in the middle of it it..." Leliana explained

"And you think she may be stuck in the fade? Tis possible, also possible she just isn't there any more. And am i the one to enter the fade once again? Everything has a cost"

"Name it Morrigan, i'm in no mood for games" Leliana snapped.

"A favour owed at a later date" Morrgian smirked annoyingly but did soften slightly looking at Josephine "I'm not completely without heart, i did after all almost lose Kieran in the fade, i know what that feeling is like for a mother" looking back at Leliana "The last time we did this we had Solona, she is a powerful mage, we may not be able to do this without her"

"Maker willing we won't have to" Leliana stood looking out the nearby window, face hidden from those in the room except from Charter who stood at the other side of the window leaning against the frame. The elf saw the flicker of mixed emotions before it vanished again. 

"Who else have you invited to our little gathering, it will take more than Solona and me, if she even shows?"

"Solona is with Bethany, one of my agents Sidony and a few more of my reliable mage agents have been sent for, as well as no small amount of Lyrium"

Cassandra went through the Antivian Circle with a fine tooth comb, quizzing all the Templars and Mages placed there, listened to concerns from both sides and promised to make the circle a better place to learn and live. Most were sceptical, how many times had those in power promised things would be different and yet nothing changed. Things gradually just got worse. She had left a few of her trusted Templar Commanders at the Circle and she left for the Montilyet household. She had to make things right with those who called her a friend. Those who placed trust in her that was broken. 

As she entered Amelia's room all eyes fell on her, it made her nervous and she didn't get nervous easily. Raising the book in her hand she spoke "I haven't properly read through it yet but there may be something we can use in here, something in the tranquillity reversal that may help" Leliana turned to glare at her from across the room, clearly not in a forgiving mood right now. Cassandra sighed and looked at Amelia and Josephine, it wasn't that long ago roles were reversed "Josephine.."

"I know" Josephine interrupted but didn't look at her. It hurt Cassandra, the ambassador was too kind for her own good which made her feel worse. She would have preferred Josephine to be angry at her, yell at her. Instead she accepted Cassandra's attempt at an apology. 

"Most Holy is it now seeker?" Morrigan smirked looking at her "What does your so called maker say about this then?"

"Morrigan" Leliana warned, it surprised Cassandra that Leliana was the one to jump to her defence considering her angry she was at her. Perhaps there was a chance to save her relationship with Leliana. 

Solona Amell hated the travel, it was the worst part of doing.. Anything really... Sailing across the waters to Antiva made her nauseated. 

When they finally reached the Montilyet household a dwarf woman met them and guided them up to a room where Leliana stood at the door waiting on them.

She felt her heart melt. She still loved Leliana but their paths were to different "Leliana... Or is it Sister Nightingale now?" Solona smirked

"Leliana is fine" the Orlesian smiled back old feelings building up inside "How was your journey? I know how much you hate traveling" 

"I cope, I always do"

"Bethany nice to see you again. This way" Leliana led the hero into Amelia's room. Josephine had fallen asleep grasping the young mages hand still sitting on the chair next to the bed, head resting on her arm. Leliana approached Josephine kneeling next to her. Running fingers through her hair she placed a kiss on her ear "Josie, wake up love, everything is in place"

Josephine sighed sleepily making Leliana smile.

The hero looked at them with a mix of emotions. She had heard the Nightingale had fallen in love and fiercely protected her love and family. Solona hated herself for giving the bard up so easily, it ached watching how lovingly and tender Leliana touched the Antivian. A touch that used to be saved for her. 

"Solona" Leliana interrupted the mages thoughts

"We appreciate you taking the time to help us Lady Amell" Josephine spoke politely 

"Well this is awkward" Morrigan smirked entering the room "Lover meet the former lover and the woman in the middle" Morrigan looked to Leliana who was glaring at her

"Morrigan, it's been a while " Solona turned to the witch trying to ignore the tension in the room. 

Josephine rubbed her increasingly sore head, last thing she needed right now was to take one of her episodes, there was too much to do. The hand on her shoulder got her attention. Looking up at Leliana, the spy held out a small vial of liquid. Of course Leliana knew the signs by now. Normally she would put off taking the potion for as long as possible but in the current situation she took it without argument, much to Leliana's delight. 

Solona approached Amelia, the mage was breathing but still, there was no sign of even the slightest movement. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on the young mages forehead, a very light blue glow coming from it. Leliana stood behind Josephine, hands on her shoulders as both women watched the Warden Commander. Bethany walked over and stood next to Solona. The older Amell glanced at her younger cousin and shook her head defeated "Try again" Bethany suggested placing her own hand on top of Solona's which was still resting on Amelia's head, both women close their eyes focusing only on Amelia, the glowing coming from both hands. 

Solona smiled over to Josephine as Cassandra entered with Leliana's mage agents "She's resilient"

"Can you help her?" Cassandra asked

Both Solona and Bethany tensed up defensively "Nobody stated the Divine would be here" Solona frowned 

Cassandra grumbled under her breath "Right now, i'm just Cassandra" 

"No, you're the Divine, you can't pick and choose what role you wish to play for certain situations" Solona responded bitterly 

"If that's the case i would expect a little more respect from someone brought up in the circle" Cassandra replied annoyed at being judged by someone who didn't even know her. 

"I rooted for Leliana to become Divine.. Most Holy" she mocked, everyone in the room felt the blow Solona stuck into Cassandra 

"Well, this day just became that much more interesting" Morrigan smirked enjoying the show

"Solona!" Bethany scolded "Have some respect! And please keep in mind the Divine does have the power to lock us up for eternity!" 

"My point proven" Solona gestured to Bethany "Mages are scared of you, terrified. I was taught the Chantry was a sanctuary, a safe haven especially for mages. It's not longer as such, it's a place of power used to spread fear for compliance amongst mages. As Divine you have all the power in the world to change that and you've done nothing, at least Leliana would have the stomach to do what must be done, to make the hard changes"

"Can we just move on please? Right now isn't the time to discuss politics of the Chantry, there is a young girl that needs our help" Bethany's voice of reason interrupted 

"Fine, lets get started" Solona grumbled

Charter and Harding set the room up with all the things the mages would need to be safe and comfortable. 

Cassandra watched from the corner, her mind running over Solona's words. Were mages really that scared of her? She didn't want them to be, yes she wanted them to understand and accept the Divine's authority but not fear her. It appeared she had a lot to consider. 


	3. From The Fade

Amelia sat on the beach with Bruno laying next to her, she sunk slightly into the sand, the waves from the sea washing slightly over her feet, the Antivian sun shining warm against her skin, the only noise coming from the sea and the odd bird passing overhead. She wore a light blue long sleeveless dress. She often wondered what was beyond the sea, the water went for miles, as far as the eye could see and beyond that. Did it ever stop or just keep going endlessly?

"Wow, i can see why you wouldn't want to leave this place" Solona smirked approaching the mage

"Who are you?" Amelia asked not taking her eyes away from the sea, Bruno just huffing at the noise and continued sleeping. Amelia didn't know this woman but somehow she didn't feel afraid. 

"Long story short? I'm the Hero of Ferelden, a desire demon is keeping you in this world and your mother sent me to take you home. So, lets go kid" 

"No" 

"No?" Solona frowned

"No, i'm staying here, this is my home now"

Solona had a feeling this would be harder than just asking the mage to go with her. Sighing she sat down next to her "I can see the benefit of staying here, it's peaceful, warm and that's all good. However, while you're here, enjoying your new found life, your mothers heart is breaking" 

"I should have a care? She didn't when she gave me up"

"Ah i see, still have mummy issues do you? Demons always find a way to bring our deepest darkest emotions to the surface. Look kid, i don't know the circumstances between you and Lady Montilyet, my job is to come here and bring you back to the land of the living" 

"I'm not going" 

**Why don't you stay? I'm sure we can find something for you here as well**

"Be gone with you demon! I have no interest in such fantasies" Solona responded to the voice echoing around them 

**A life with your lady love perhaps?**

Solona looked as Leliana materialised on the beach walking towards them. Amelia looked, a strange feeling forming over her, watching as Leliana smiled at Solona, a smile normally only reserved for her mother. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. 

**Ah.. A conflict of interest... That can be resolved, wouldn't be the first time the Warden Commander shared her love with another.**

As Josephine walked with Leliana, Solona knew what the demon was referring to, her time with Leliana and Isabella. For Amelia, the situation just got weirder 

"Not exactly a bad fantasy but i think if that were to happen, i'd rather have the real thing. No thanks demon" 

**You deny that what i offer so kindly?**

"There is nothing kind about you demons"

**Silence! I will not have you come and make a mockery of this sanctuary!**

"Sanctuary? That what it is? Here i was thinking it was where you kept hurting souls imprisoned, feeding off their emotions. How foolish of me" Solona mocked "Come on demon, show the kid what happens when someone defies you. Show her what this place really looks like" 

"Enough!" Amelia stood up "If you don't want to be here, just leave"

"Yeah kid, i'm not leaving this place without you so the choice is yours"

**Her place is here, i give her what she desires, away from the fear, the hate. She is no prisoner here, she is here at her own free will.**

"Yes after you seduced her with lies" Solona turned to Amelia both mages now standing "That's all this place is, a lie. It doesn't exist. Yes life hurts, life has thrown you a shitty hand and you have to play it but without all that bad, there can be no good. One can't exist without the other. I don't know what happened between you and your mother, but she loves you. I was taken away from my parents long before i knew them, you at least have the chance to build a relationship with yours and she genuinely cares. Isn't that worth going back for?"

"I do miss her" Amelia spoke quietly

 **No!** **Your** **place is here, in the safe sanctuary i created for you!**

"But it's all just a never ending dream isn't it?" Amelia questioned.

"Now you get it" Solona smirked 

**You mortal beings! So ungrateful! The time and power i put into making you happy and this is the thanks i get? You will never leave this place!**

"You have no control over her now demon" Solona smirked as the scene around them changed from Amelia's sanctuary to the dark dank prison of the Desire Demon. 

It towered above them, horns from her head large and curling at the end, large breasts with piercings through them, a soft purple glow surrounding her. Amelia stood mouth slightly open. Solona smirked at the young mage "First time seeing a desire demon?"

"Any demon" Amelia responded still not taking her eyes off the demon. 

**See something you like?**

The demon ran her hands down over her breasts, Amelia's breath catching in her throat

"Makers breath" Solona rolled her eyes "Snap out of it kid!" she nudged Amelia 

"In a minuet" Amelia mumbled, eyes never once leaving

"Snap out of it already! If you want a hot girl that much, i will take you to the local brothel once we get out of here" 

**The girl has no intention of leaving now**

"Don't count on it" Solona conjured a fireball and launched it towards the desire demon

**The gall! You will pay!**

The desire demon conjured up a ball of it's own, it took the purple glow that surrounded her. As she threw it towards Solona, the mage dodged it easily letting off another fire ball. The fighting broke Amelia from her trance. 

"Go back to your family, it has no control over you out of the fade. Wake up!" Solona encouraged the mage as she battled with the demon. 

It had been hours and still Amelia hadn't woken, the Hero still under somewhere in the fade, the other mages surrounding them, feeding from the lyrium, keeping the passage back open. Charter and Harding kept watch making sure none of the mages were under any strain or distress. Morrigan lingered keeping any unwanted spirits from escaping. 

Amelia gasped as she shot up from her lying position on the bed "Easy now" Leliana guided the mage to lay back down, Amelia fought against her, the terror in her face clear.

"It's ok Amelia, your home" Josephine tried to soothe sitting next to her on the bed, the mage in her panic didn't acknowledge her words

"It's the tranquil effects" Cassandra approached "When reversed they become irrational with emotion, i think breaking it has the same consequences" 

"I could have Sidony put her back under until we find a solution, she's going to end up hurting herself" Leliana suggested, holding the mage tightly against her

"No" Solona said now awake and approaching them "Putting her under will send her straight back to the desire demons, and believe me, the kids full of desires. Speaking of, would have been nice to know she's never actually came face to face with a demon"

"Really?" Morrigan smirked "How did it go seeing a desire demon then?" 

"Needed a bucket to catch the drool"

"Bet the demon loved that" Morrigan smirked 

"Of course" Solona smiled.

"Can we work on the situation at hand please?" Leliana interrupted them

Solona approached them sitting on the other side of the bed next to Amelia, she placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Amelia continued fighting against them "Relax kid" Solona spoke softly, flinching slightly as a surge of pain and confusion hit her, she used her magic to prowl around the younger mages mind. Amelia stopped fighting gradually as her pain eased, shared with another. It made Solona realise just how much pain the girl had been carrying around with her. It was no wonder she wanted to stay in the fade, live in her fantasy world.

Leliana felt Amelia slump back against her, the fight easing off. It appeared her former lover had picked up some new tricks in her travels. The pain flashing across Solona's face told her that Amelia clearly had a lot to work through. Solona was tough, ruthless at times, it took a lot for her to show any type of pain. Amelia stayed awake but she lay against Leliana staring ahead, not acknowledging anyone around her. 

"She's at ease for now, but i don't know how long it will last" Solona informed them and looked to Cassandra "So, Most Holy, what's in that big book of yours exactly? How do we fix this?" 

"The Rite of Tranquillity has never been interrupted before. the one mage the reversal was tried on ended up killing himself so it's not known if the irrational effects can ever be reversed or if it just takes time" 

"So while the mage was used as a test subject, nobody bothered watching him? Making sure he didn't do something like that?" Solona argued

"I can't be faulted for someone else's mistakes!" Cassandra fumed "I didn't write this book, i knew nothing about it until the Lord Seeker showed his true colours! Best i can do is learn from past mistakes"

"By using the kid as a test subject, great" Solona rolled her eyes 

"She is affected by it, what other option do we have?" Cassandra argued .

Leliana felt Amelia start to tense up again and tightened her grip, Josephine noticed and turned to the arguing Divine and Mage "If you two insist on arguing take it elsewhere!" she snapped causing everyone to pay attention, Josephine never raised her voice so when she did everyone listened "This isn't helping" her anger just as quickly faded to sadness as her voice quivered. Amelia gradually became more agitated and started fighting against Leliana's grip again a bolt of electricity firing from her free hand, smashing the nearby window. Leliana quickly gained control of the mages hands.

"Sidony" Leliana looked to the mage who understood without being asked what Leliana wanted. She was only gone for a few minuets before returning with some equipment. Charter and helped Leliana control Amelia as Sidony placed the fabric bags over Amelia's hands, tightened enough with the thin rope to hold it on but not harm her. She worked on the straps next around Amelia's wrists.

"Leliana! No!" Josephine pleaded grabbing her arm as she fumbled with straps, securing the arm at her side. Josephine knew Leliana used such equipment to control mages under her interrogation and that's all she could see, she couldn't see that such equipment was the safest way to help Amelia because of it's normal intended use.

"Josie, it's not going to hurt her! " Leliana continued with the straps, Josephine making her job harder now fighting against her with Amelia. 

At the commotion Josephine's mother and father had reached the room. Her mothers heart breaking at the sight before her. Her eldest brother Laurien and her father took a side each pulling her away from Leliana and Amelia trying to get her out of the room and away from watching what was happening. 

Amelia was trying to fight with all she had, Solona and Bethany helping to hold the mage down as Leliana worked on securing one leg, Sidony securing the other. 

"Are we sure she isn't possessed or something?" Harding eyed the mage writhing on the bed, pulling at her restraints, screaming. 

"I sense no demon inside her, she isn't possessed" Morrigan informed 

"Agreed, i sense no demon in her either" Solona confirmed. Turning to Leliana "She will tire herself out eventually. We just need to make sure she doesn't end up back in the fade"

"Here, i still have her amulet" Josephine's youngest brother entered

Leliana took it, Solona helping her put it on the young mage "The rune keeps her from entering the fade. It's the reason she's never experienced it or came across demons" Leliana explained. 

"Impressive" 

Leliana dabbed a cool cloth against Amelia's Chantry Insignia which was still bleeding slightly "I don't even know where to start to fix this" she sighed sadly.

Solona took the cloth from her "You should go check on Lady Montilyet, i will stay with Amelia. We will figure something out"

"You don't need to stay"

"I know, but you could use the extra help so i will, perhaps me and Beth can figure out something to help keep her calm" 

Leliana got up and headed for the door glancing back over her shoulder "Thank you"

Solona smiled up at her "Always"

Josephine hadn't calmed down any, still in a shouting match with her father who was trying to keep her in her room. As Leliana entered, Josephine's anger turned to her as she launched a nearby butterfly ornament. Leliana side stepped out it's way "You! How could you!" not happy how her first shot missed she threw another ornament, Leliana again dodging it. Her father had quickly made his escape when Leliana had arrived. 

"Josie would you please sto..." A third attempt successfully made contact "Owww!" 

"Did that hurt? Good!" 

"It's the only way to keep her safe right now"

"Keep her under control you mean"

"Yes Josie, because she is unstable, that makes her magic out of control"

Leliana approached her, reaching out "Don't!" Josephine pushed her back 

"Josie.." Leliana tried again

"No!" Josephine pushed her back again "You need to leave"

"No" Leliana stubbornly responded

"Then I will" Josephine went to walk past her. It gave Leliana the opportunity she needed to grab hold of Josephine "Leliana!" Josephine struggled in her arms as Leliana led her over to the nearby wall, covering her body with her own, keeping her pinned down.

She used her now free hand to wipe the tears away that had begun flowing once again "Josie, I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you or Amelia. I need you to believe that. I love you both dearly"

Josephine traced the outline of Leliana's face with her fingertips "I'm sorry" she whispered softly 

Leliana leaned down kissing her tenderly "You have nothing to apologise for" 

"I do, you get the brunt of my anger when you really don't deserve it. You have never once even raised your voice to me"

"I can take it. I've told you before, whatever you need"

"You shouldn't have to" Josephine turned away from her, hands on her chest pushing her back "You need to go" 

"That's not going to happen. You can try and push me away as much as you want but I'm not going anywhere" Leliana placed a hand on her cheek guiding her to look "You are my world" 

"I don't deserve you"

"Such nonsense" Leliana trailed her hand from Josephine's cheek, down over her throat.

Josephine closed her eyes, breathing becoming heavy, the fingers at her throat tightening just right, tongue tracing her ear. Josephine pushed up against Leliana's body, that was still resting ontop of her own. Hands fumbling with the spies tunic. 

Before it could get anymore heated there was a knock at the door. Josephine groaned in frustration. Leliana placed a heated, promising kiss on her lips as her fingers released her throat, Josephine groaning in disappointment 

Leliana laughed slightly heading for the door. 

Josephine took a deep breath, regaining her composure and fixed herself up trying to ignore the ache Leliana left between her legs. 

"The Hero of Ferelden wishes to speak with you" Josephine overheard Charter tell Leliana.

"Of course, I will be right there" Josephine approached her "Josie you don't need to" 

"She's my daughter Leliana, I need to be there, it doesn't matter how hard it may be" 

Leliana sighed "Very well" 

Amelia had settled back down, eyes red staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. It was clear the mage was tired but stubbornly refused to give in. 

Solona sat next to her on the edge of the bed focusing her magic on trying to 'find' where the youngster was. She was coherent when Solona spoke to her in the fade so it left the elder with the hope not all was lost. 

"What's wrong?" Leliana asked, an arm draped around Josephine's waist, as they entered. She felt Josephine tense next to her as she looked over to Amelia. She gave her love a reassuring squeeze. 

"She was fine when I spoke to her in the fade, which makes me think not all hope is lost. I was also thinking.. A certain something if it can be found again might work..." 

Leliana knew what her former lover was referring to "Solona even if we do find it, you know it will only work if the maker wills it, there is no guarantee"

"Isn't it worth a try?" 

"I have no idea where we would even start looking" The probability of it actually working was not great. Andraste's Ashes were powerful and it was proven to work, saving the Arl of Redcliffe but the ashes had disappeared and there was no way of knowing if they still even existed.

"Well you have something we didn't have before. A shit load of spies" Solona smirked "Put out some feelers. I have a few contacts I can speak to as well. What have we got to lose by trying?" 

"Very well. Charter, call a meeting with our most trusted, make it priority and have them meet me at our safe house near here" 

"As you wish" Charter nodded and rushed away.

"What are you doing?" Josephine asked from her place at Amelia's side.

"Going on a hunt. Andraste's Ashes" Leliana responded 


	4. A Little R & R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETELY SELF INDULGENT CHAPTER
> 
> Not much of the story here just a drama free chapter for Josie and Leliana. Some background on how/when they got together, and of course SMUT feel free to skip like I said not really much to the main story here.

Josephine spent most of her days tending to Amelia. From bathing her to trying to get fluids into her in her calmer states. Her more manic states were heart breaking for her to watch but she refused to leave her daughters side, Leliana supporting her as much as she could. 

The spy decided it was time to convince Josephine to take some time for herself. The ambassador hadn't properly slept or bathed since this had started and it was going on 2 weeks. 

"Josie" Leliana and Morrigan entered the room 

"Hmm?" Josephine sleepily responded lifting her head from where it rested on the edge of the bed 

"Morrigan will stay here with Sidony to watch Amelia. You are coming with me" 

"Leliana..."

"No, Josie, I don't want to hear it" Leliana kneeled next to where she was sitting "Amelia is safe and being watched, if anything changes we will know right away. You need to take some time for yourself" Leliana stood holding out her hand "Come with me?" Reluctantly Josephine took her hand and left with her.

Leliana led her to their bedroom and stood leaning against the door arms crossed over her chest, a smile on her face watching Josephine look around the room. 

Candles and the nearby lit fireplace gave the dark room a warm dim glow. Steam came from a tub placed in the corner of the room with freshly hot water.

Josephine turned to look at her "You.. Arranged this?" 

"Of course my love" Leliana walked to her, hands reaching behind to un zip the long Antivian style dress she wore "This is all so hard for you" Leliana guided the dress down slowly, pressing gentle kisses along Josephine's collar bone. She let the dress drop to the floor and Josephine stepped out, placing her hands on Leliana's shoulders. 

Their lips met as Leliana worked on Josephine's breast band next. Her lips trailing a path down the center between her breasts to her stomach, hands sliding her small clothes down, Josephine stepped out of them. Leliana kissed her way back up her loves body to her lips and walking her backwards towards the waiting tub. 

"Get in the tub" the spy whispered placing a kiss on her ear. Josephine kissed her on the lips and with a smiled before getting into the tub. 

She had to admit, the warm water surrounding her felt good, she could feel the heat massaging at her muscles. She looked up as Leliana held out a glass of Antivian Red, with a smile she took it. Leliana leaned down kissing her forehead. 

"Enjoy my love and remember, relax" Leliana moved to leave, Josephine grabbed her hand

"Where are you going?" 

Leliana raised a questioning eywbrow and laughed pointing "To the desk, i have some work to do" 

"If I'm getting made to take time to relax so are you. Strip and get in here" Josephine demanded 

"Josie this is for you"

"And I want you to join me. You hide yourself well from those around you but you could never hide from me. I see the bags under your eyes, I see that your tired, stressed. You do so much for everyone else but never stop to take a moment for yourself. So please, let us take a moment together, with each other"

Silently Leliana stripped herself of her cotton tunic and breeches. Josephine took her hand as she stepped into the tub. Leliana settled in front of her laying back against her chest. Josephine's arms wrapped around her.

"Do you still remember our first time together?" Leliana asked with a smile closing her eyes and leaning her head back against Josephine's shoulder.

Josephine trailed the tips of her fingers lightly up and down the side of her exposed neck "Of course I do. I was so nervous, you were after all the Nightingale of the Imperial Court, those that didn't want to be you wanted to be with you. Of course my crush started long before that, after we lost touch during the Blight I thought I was over that but turns out that wasn't the case" 

"Had it not been for my prior engagements we probably would have ended up together before the blight. I was at my happiest when we were together, you were the light in my life where I only had darkness" Leliana sighed happily enjoying the the feeling of Josephine's fingers still tracing up and down her neck, the ambassador really did know how to relax her.

"In fact, if I remember correctly our first night was exactly like this, all be it a different room and place but the set ups the same. Coincidence?" Josephine laughed 

"That was the plan. We have been through a lot since then, haven't we? All good for most part"

"We have, it's a journey I would take with you all over again, its a journey I will continue to take with you"

"Do you think our life will ever be just our own? No wars to fight, nobody expecting us to change the world. Just us, our family and friends. Let someone else take responsibility" 

"Perhaps one day my love" Josephine leaned down kissing the side of her head. She knew how heavy carrying the world on her shoulders was for the spy but she also knew nobody could do what Leliana could. With the power Leliana held, anyone would be tempted to use it for self gain. Leliana could destroy the empire from all the secrets she had acquired over the years 

They had spent a while longer laying in the tub, enjoying each others company but eventually the water started going cold. Much like that night they first came together. They dried off and stood wrapped in each others arms, bodies pressed close together. Leliana was slightly taller so Josephine had to tilt her head up to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" Josephine asked noticing the distant expression. 

"Do you think the rumours are true?"

"You need to give me more than that" although Josephine had an idea what rumour the spy was talking about. She had hoped it wouldn't reach Leliana's ears but with her work that would be impossible 

"That Corypheus was a dark mirror of myself"

Josephine knew it was the most recent rumours to be spread around the courts "Of course not. Everyone's faith gets shaken but yours is not broken, even if it was, it's ridiculous to even think you would be anything like Corypheus. These people don't know you, the real you. You are no monster regardless of what you may think" 

"I'm not so sure Josie.. If he ever took you from me... I can't say I wouldn't rip the world apart to get there" 

Although she hadn't voiced her concerns, Josephine knew she was Leliana's anchor to the world and worried how the spy would cope without her. It was a frightening thought, hopefully one that would never come to light "Well, the world should be thankful that won't happen because I'm not going anywhere. Not for a very long time" Josephine leaned up pressing her lips to Leliana's.

The red headed spy gladly returned it, finger tips from both hands tracing up and down Josephine's bare back. Their tounges dancing a familiar tune, neither in any rush to push forward or retreat. Josephine had placed the palm of her hand on Leliana's cheek, the other running through red strands of hair. Again, very much like their first night. 

Unlike their first night however, this time it was Josephine that pressed for more. Josephine that guided Leliana back towards the bed, no longer the shy nervous woman she was when they first got together. 

Leliana sat on the edge, Josephine still standing, but leaning down, kiss still going strong, parting for seconds for air before returning. Leliana had rested her hands on Josephine's hips, Josephine's still in the same position as before. 

Josephine yelped slightly in suprise as Leliana pulled her down to the bed and climbed on top of her "Careful Josie, it's only Amelia's room covered by the sound proof magic" the spy smirked above her.

"A warning would have been nice" the Antivian rolled her eyes. 

"Where would the fun in that be?" Leliana smirked back laying beside her but leaning in, fingers tracing down between her breasts, the curve of her stomach. Josephine closed her eyes enjoying the tender touches, still very aware of Leliana's eyes on her however. She knew that smug smirk would still be on the spies face, she just had to think of a good way to wipe it off. Which would be easier if she wasn't melting into a puddle every time Leliana's fingers brushed over a sensitive area of her body.

By this point in their life Leliana knew all of her weak spots and loved to exploit them. What could be seen by others as an innocent touch, was also a touch that sent her quivering at the knees. Thankfully she had mastered hiding her expression from those other than the person responsible. 

"Where are you Josie?" 

"Hmmm?" When Leliana started talking she realised she must have drifted off into her thoughts "Im here, don't worry. I'm simply enjoying your masterful fingers against my skin" Josephine opened her eyes smiling up at her and running a thumb over the spies lips, hand once again resting on her cheek. Leliana leaned down kissing her once again, this time more needy, teeth taking hold of her lower lip, biting down and sucking to soothe it after, Josephine equally returning the favour when Leliana left an opening to do so. As Leliana eased back, focusing trailing her lips down Josephine's neck, it gave the ambassador the opening she needed. With Leliana so focused on what she was doing, Josephine easily flipped their positions, smirking down at the pout on Leliana's face.

"Haven't I told you before? You don't always get to be in control" Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow as Josephine guided her arms above her head and looping the rope she pulled from under a pillow around the bed frame and around Leliana's wrists. 

Leliana laughed "How did you even know?" 

"Because normally it doesn't matter where I land on the bed, but you strategically made sure I was positioned" Josephine straddled her loves hips looking down at her handy work. Of course she could never tie as good as Leliana and the spy could probably get out of it at the slightest tug, but Josephine knew she wouldn't. She would let Josephine have her way.

She knew Leliana had been drawn into the darker side of sex through her training with Marjolaine and from playing the game and knew sometimes what Leliana needed was to be dominated or be dominating. It was all still very new to Josephine but she loved and trusted Leliana to try these things and some stuff she found she actually enjoyed.

Still the whole taking control was harder to get used to since more often than not Leliana preferred to take charge but Leliana was patient with her and seemed to enjoy her being in control, unless she was just being nice... The thought had the ambassador feeling nervous, perhaps she should have just let Leliana take charge.

"Josie, stop thinking" Leliana knew from her loves expression she was second guessing herself, probably comparing herself to Leliana's more experienced lovers, Marjolaine, Solona.. The only thing Josephine lacked was confidence and she never really went beyond the rope tying, which was.. Amateur... Most likely because she was scared of hurting her with the tightness but that would just excite her more. Not an issue, with practice it would improve, as would her confidence.

"Perhaps.. I was too hasty... We should switch!" Josephine nervously blurted out "Maybe.." a conflicting look on her face as she continued straddling the spy, hands rested on her stomach to steady herself

Leliana smirked "You don't really want to switch though. As much as I'm enjoying the view, why don't you just stop thinking about it and fuck me?" 

"Well if I'm in control what makes you think I'm going to give you what you want?" Josephine asked matter of fact, completely oblivious to the million and one openings Leliana just gave her to 'get back into it'. While Josephine continued babbling, Leliana worked herself free from the ropes and grabbed the Antivian by the hips throwing her onto the bed and leaning over her. 

The ambassador yelped in suprise and slapped Leliana's upper arm "Leliana!" Leliana just laughed and proceeded to pick out Josephine's ticklish spots. She laughed and tried to push Leliana away but the spy was relentless. She did eventually stop to let Josephine catch her breath. 

Leliana looked down at her and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Josephine smiled up at her "I love you Josie" 

"And i love you" 

Leliana leaned down, their lips drawing together. Their kiss started off un hurried but soon enough became more heated. Leliana's hands seeking out Josephine's nipples, playing them into stiff peeks. Her lips following a path down her throat to her lovers waiting nipples. Josephine lifted her legs, wrapping them around Leliana's waist grinding up against her trying to get some sort of friction.

The spies lips continued their assault on her nipples, nibbling and sucking and flicks of her tongue, while a hand trailed down her leg, guiding it from her waist to resting on jer shoulder, opening the ambassador beautifully. 

Josephine's moan of frustration escaped from her throat as experienced fingers teased around the skin near the place Josephine wanted her most. With her leg trapped up against Leliana's shoulder, there wasn't much she could do to push things along. 

It was the breathy "Please" that finally nudged Leliana along but not as much as Josephine wanted. The spy took her time, her 2 fingers exploring the wetness they found. Just as frustratingly slowly, those same 2 fingers pressed inside. Josephine moaned with the slight relief. Leliana's fingers stayed buried inside, moving around, exploring as she had done the first night they got together trying to find out the ambassadors spots, which by now she knew by heart, still it was fun to go back there. 

Her fingers deep inside, thrusting all the way to the back, pushing up against the flesh and holding before dragging her fingertips over sensitive muscles, nearly withdrawing before sinking her fingers in again. Slow and steady. Lips leaving kisses lovingly over her stomach. Pleasurable but the ambassador was getting impatient and wanted more. 

"My love? Please?" Josephine's voice quivered, eyes closed lost in her pleasure.

Leliana smiled lips still against the Antivian's skin "I've got you" she whispered increasing the pace of her thrusts, her thumb finally brushing her clit peeking from under its hood. Josephine's body tensed and quivered under her touch, her moans and panting coming freely.

When Josephine finally found her release, she did so with Leliana's name on her lips. 

Resting Josephine's leg back down on the bed, Leliana trailed loving kisses back up her loves body, as she lay basking in her afterglow, nuzzling her nose into her neck and smiling. Josephine with the little energy she currently had wrapped her arms around her, one across her back, the other running through her hair. They lay for a while in silence. 

Leliana placed a kiss where she was nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

"You are so beautiful" the spy smiled lovingly "The most beautiful woman in Thedas, and soon my wife" 

"I am truly the luckiest woman in this world"

"Did you manage to strike a deal with that Antivian caterer you wanted for the wedding meals?"

"Of course I did, you doubt my negotiating skills?" Josephine raised a questioning eyebrow smirking 

"Never"

Josephine's hands trailed down the front of Leliana's body, the spy gasping as hands ran over her breasts, palms against already hard nipples. They continued further down "Now, why don't you get comfortable. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of that problem you have" she smirked coyly, fingers running through the sticky wetness between her loves legs, drawing another breathy moan from the spies lips. Josephine ran her hands back up pressing slightly against Leliana's shoulders and urging her to lay on her back. 

Swapping positions, Josephine drew her into a breathtaking kiss, teeth pulling on her lower lip, tongue soothing it after, her thigh resting lightly against Leliana's wet center. Whenever the red head tried to arch up for more pressure, Josephine pulled her thigh back denying it. 

Josephine's lips continued to nip and suck at sensitive points down Leliana's neck and throat, fingers tweaking at hard aching nipples. Her lips soon replacing them, teeth pulling at the sensitive buds, tongue once again running over to soothe the bite.

Leliana had always encouraged Josephine to be rougher with her, that she enjoyed it but Josephine was still always nervous about it, she did try though. 

As her lips kissed down Leliana's body, her nails dragged down her sensitive sides. Leliana did have her own sensitive spots that Josephine enjoyed exploiting. Her lips took a moment, as they always did during love making, to pay attention to the many scars Leliana had collected over the years. The bard in their earlier days nervous about showing them. They didn't bother Josephine, she loved all of Leliana, scars included and still thought she was beautiful. 

Leliana's breath hitched as Josephine's lips reached the wetness between her legs. One hand ran nails over her thigh while the other rested on her stomach, tongue finally running up her slit, tasting her. Leliana's body shivered with pleasure but aching for more. 

Running fingers through Josephine's hair she moaned "Josie, don't tease" 

"Hmmm" Josephine hummed enjoying the taste of her lover "Where would the fun in that be?" She mumbled returning to taste her some more, her tounge light and just touching enough to lap up some of the wetness. 

"Josie.. I.. I need.. More... Please" she breathed arching her hips. 

Josephine smiled and kissed the inside of her thigh "So what's stopping you?"

It was all Leliana needed to hear as the hand in Josephine's hair gripped and pushed to where she wanted her, hips rising to meet. Josephine for her part lapped up every part her tounge could reach. Leliana grining against the fingers that found their way deep inside of her and the tongue flicking over her clit. Although Leliana was a quieter lover than Josephine, her moans and gasps still came freely from her mouth. 

Josephine's yeeth grazing over her clit is what finally sent her over. Her lovers name falling from her lips. She still kept her grip on Josephine's hair, holding her in place as the ambassador worked her through her release.

The tounge cleaning up the mess it made only set Leliana aching for more, her clit still sensitive and tingling, aching for more attention. Josephine quickly caught on and once again her tongue swept across Leliana's clit, sending her over again on the third strike. 

Only when the hand in her hair losened slightly did Josephine kiss up her lovers body, giving her sensitive nipples some attention on the way past. 

"Are you trying to work me up again?" Leliana breathed trying to get her breath back. 

Josephine smirked "And you say I'm greedy" she teased, her lips once again covering Leliana's, both women moaning into the kiss, the press of their bodies stirring up even more arousal. Breasts pressed against breasts, nipples coming together, their wetness seeping against each other

"It appears neither of us are ready to finish up for the night" Leliana breathed testing her theory by grinding up against Josephine's body.

"With you I could go all night" Josephine breathed grinding back down against her.

Leliana growled and quickly flipped Josephine onto her back near the top of the bed. Straddling her waist she smirked down at the Antivian "How about we test that?" She amirked devilishly grabbing the earlier discarded rope and threading it through her fingers. 

It was going to be a long but pleasurable night. 

Solona and Bethany sat at Amelia's bedside, the mage had a coupleof episodes but was calm otherwise. Sidony and Argent in the corner of the room keeping watch. Leliana trusted Solona but trusted her agents more and so regardless of who was in the room, her people were always nearby. Watching. 


	5. More Montilyet Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets guidance to help with her past, possible abuse/child abuse triggers, i do try to keep descriptions of detail to a minimum to avoid triggering anyone but just encase, here is your warning.

After a well needed passionate, loving night together, Leliana was the first to wake as always.

Always the first up to deal with her work as early as possible and last to bed after making sure agents were in place and the estate was secure.

Josephine had her face tucked in-between her neck and shoulder, nuzzled in for the heat no doubt. Leliana smiled and held her tighter with the arm that she was cradled in. Running fingers through messy hair she placed a kiss on her head. Josephine stirred slightly and grumbled in protest nuzzling further against her. The ambassador had never been a morning person. 

Leliana shifted, trying to break free from the woman clinging to her, to get up, but Josephine just held on tighter in protest grumbling with annoyance again. 

"Josie, i need to get up my love" Leliana laughed lightly 

"No!" Josephine stubbornly huffed, voice muffled from being nuzzled into Leliana's neck "A little longer"

Smirking coyly, Leliana's free hand creeped under the covers straight for the spot she knew Josephine was ticklish. 

The Antivian yelped "Leliana! Stop! You monster!" Leliana had laid her on her back and continued to tickle her. 

"Wasn't what you were saying last night as I recall" smirked Leliana stopping to let Josephine catch a breath, her love was in fact now wide awake. 

Josephine sighed happily recalling their night "It was delightful"

Leliana leaned down drawing her love into a morning kiss. 

When the lovers finally made themselves decent and left the room, their day was immediately turned upside down. They followed the source of arguments downstairs. Josephine's mother was first in view, tears flowing from her eyes. 

"Mother?" Josephine asked rushing to her. 

Not much further down the hallway was Josephine's father arguing with a mage who was standing next to Solona. Tall, dark hair tied back tightly, a few loose strands falling over her eyes, the tunic, and cloak of the Grey Wardens. Leliana couldn't help but notice the eyes, they were familiar as was the short temper. Next to her another woman she didn't know but was taken back at the familiarity.

"Your help is not needed or wanted here!" Yves Montilyet hissed 

"Fine by me!" The mage hissed back making for the main door"

"Whoa! Wait! We need your help, I asked you here for a reason" Solona grabbed her arm "Please?"

"I wont stay where I'm not welcome Solona. Find someone else"

"There is no-one else!" Solona pressed "The kid needs help. You can reach her, you have the same power, same blood. We've tried everything else and the ashes are taking too long to find. She's getting worse" 

"Perhaps someone wants to explain?" Leliana silenced everyone and they turned to look at her. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. 

Solona sighed "I asked.. Jenna here" turning to Yves "This is uncomfortable for you, i get it but that kids life is on the line, you would risk that?" 

"Anything to keep his fucking family legacy free of imperfections" Jenna hissed.

"Jen.." the familiar looking woman spoke, Ferelden accent coming through strong. 

"That's not helping!" Solona scolded Jenna. Turning to Josephine and Leliana she offered an explanation "Jenna shares the same mind reading powers Amelia has, my theory is they can connect that way and with being blood related, that connection should be stronger"

"Blood related?" Josephine questioned 

"You aren't the first born" Jenna stated emotionlessly, "granted only by a year but still, you're second born, no magic. Perhaps the first was just an imperfection considering there was no more magic born Montilyet's. Maker forbid your precious family line is corrupted" turning to Yves she continued "I didn't come here to fight. I don't want to make amends. I don't know any of you and honestly I don't want to. I'm here because I owe Solona a favour and I always repay my debts" turning to Josephine, Leliana and her sobbing mother "So I will help your child if I can and leave" looking to Solona she frowned "Lead the way. After this we are done" 

"This way" Solona shook her head and she led the mage upstairs leaving a very confused Josephine full of mixed emotions.

"Josie?" Leliana asked 

Looking between her parents "What other secrets is this family hiding?" She asked through gritted teeth. As her father went to respond she help up her hand to stop him "We will discuss this later, right now I have Amelia to deal with" 

Jenna sat by Amelia's side. Removing the mages amulet she closed her eyes focusing, slowly entering into Amelia's mind. The other woman that arrived with her watched intently reminding Leliana of Templars watching mages during their Harrowing. There was something about this woman..

**This is where it all started, yes? Where your pain all began.**

"Why did you bring me here?"

**Your pain will consume you if you let it. To be free you must face it, deal with it.**

"You're no demon, so what are you?" 

**You so sure I'm not a demon?**

"You saying you are?"

**I am whatever you believe. If I say I am not would you believe? If I say I am, would you believe that also?**

"I don't understand"

**All you need to know is im here to help. A great injustice has been placed upon you, this wrong needs to be rectified.**

"So you're a messenger from the maker?" 

**No, I am simply here to help.** **Who or what I am is not important right now.**

"How are they talking to each other?" Harding whispered

Leliana frowned "Their shared powers im guessing" 

"Is she safe?" Josephine whispered nervously 

"Jenna will make sure she is" Solona said 

"Where do I start?" 

**Here.**

Amelia followed the stranger to a room, her vision turning the empty room into something more familiar. In the corner of the room, crouched on the floor crying was a younger version of herself. One of the Orphanage sisters approaching, belt in hand. Amelia remembered the beating well, it was the third time in 1 week she had been sent back from different homes. Amelia felt herself flinch as each and every strike hit her bared skin

"I... No... I can't do this.. I.. I... I can't" She gripped her head as all her pain came rushing to the surface "I remember every strike, the smell of leather, the sting of it hitting skin" she paced the room crying but as quick as it started it soon changed to anger "What does the maker say about that huh?" She fumed rushing to the corner pointing to where her younger self was still taking a beating "It went on for at least an hour. If he's as powerful as the chant says, why didn't he intervene? Why didn't he send someone?" she turned launching a fireball towards the nearby wall, leaving black charring marks "Where was he? Where was anyone?" she angrily paced the room shouting.

**He doesn't control what we do, he may have put us here but our choices are our own. I can't claim to know how the maker works**

"I didn't get to choose though" she launched another fireball towards the stranger, it hit her but didn't really do any damage "It wasn't my choice to be thrown in an Orphanage, wasn't my choice what families got to take me, nobody ever asked what i wanted" her shout echoed, she ran her hands through her hair gripping the pulsing pain in her head "Argh! it hurts!" her anger once again turned to heavy sobs. 

"Josie, please just go with Argent" Leliana tried to convince Josephine who was only just holding it together. 

"No!" the ambassador stubbornly responded. 

Leliana sighed and did the only thing she could, comfort her love as Amelia continued to be tormented by her past. 

Although they couldn't see what the 2 mages were seeing, their voices spoke aloud.

**The pain will fade. Everything that happens in our life, every path set before us shapes us into what we are today**

"I'm still that same girl, hurt, scared, only difference is im older and have magic" 

**Why did you give those families such a hard time?**

"As bad as it was here, it was familiar. I knew what was expected of me, i knew what to do and what not to do. I suppose.. I was scared. I didn't know these people!" 

**There was 1**

Amelia smiled leaning her forehead against the wall "Lady Constatine, i don't know why.. I... I felt... Safe.. Felt like she was genuine and she was" Amelia felt that flare of anger again as she quickly turned and threw another fireball "And then she left! Just like everyone!" 

**Are you afraid of being alone?**

"Isn't everyone afraid of being alone?" Amelia whispered calming back down again and sitting on the cold floor. She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them "Its dark.. Cold... Empty.." 

**You have your mother back, isn't that something?**

"My mother? I..."

**You seem conflicted**

"Should i not be?"

**Do you hate her?**

"I hate what she done, she had no reason!" her anger flared up again "It's not like i was given up because she couldn't take care of me, i could have dealt with that!" her voice got louder angrier. She got to her feet again, pacing "It would have made sense then! To be given up just because she made a stupid mistake that would ruin her station? I hate that!" gesturing to the room around her "This! Could have been avoided, every beating, every fear, the multiple families. I didn't ask to be here and yet i'm the one paying for it. How's that fair?" 

**You don't think she's also paying for it? Don't think she's hurting as well?**

"Perhaps now she's paying for it, with her guilt but she still had many years of a good life without a second thought"

**Is that what you think? You don't think she spared a thought for the child she gave up in all those years?**

"I... I don't know! Stop messing with my head!" Amelia yelled throwing another fireball towards the stranger

**Could you stop hitting me with fireballs please? I may not be able to feel it but it's very annoying.**

"Well, this is turning out to be a boring waste of my time. May i go?" Morrigan rolled her eyes. 

"Nobody is forcing you to be here" Leliana snapped losing patience. 

**You're not the only one hurting, you need to find a way to forgive her just as much as she needs to forgive herself. We all make mistakes, make the wrong decisions for what we think are the right reasons. That will take time. We still have more to deal with here**

Another scene played out before her. The other kids she shared with circling around her. 1 pushed her forward into another girl who in return pushed her to another, repeated going around everyone. Calling her names. It soon turned into hitting. She tried defending herself which was a struggle but for 5 against 1 she gave as much as she got. Of course, she also got the blame 

**Kids can be cruel, especially those that are also hurting.**

"You making excuses for them? " Amelia raged raising her voice "I was hurt! I didn't go around hitting and name calling the others! Then i got punished for defending myself while they got away with it!"

**Not all the sisters were bad**

"Most were! Sisters Olga, Judith and Penders, they were night sisters. While the other kids slept they fed me, tended my wounds. They tried to stop it but instead of anything being done they got relocated. I was alone again, nobody to turn to" Amelia started to cry again 

**You blame yourself for that don't you? That wasn't in your control, you did what was right, talking to someone who could help. They just made the mistake of taking it to the wrong person. You did finally leave here though**

The room once again changed to that dreaded keep that was became her home. 

"They never wanted a child. When i got my powers the Orphanage sold me off without a second thought" 

**You think the circles were any better? They weren't, trust me on that.**

"How would you know" Amelia snapped "As soon as I entered that place my life was over! At least in the circle I would have had friends" 

**You had friends**

"No, they were never my friends. I learned to fight, to defend myself. I was only a shield for them

**Don't blame them for your choice. You choose to protect them. You choose to stand up and take the punishment for them**

"You expect me to stand by and watch it happen? Do nothing?" Amelia shouted

**They did.**

"They were afraid!" 

**So were you.**

"I made myself stronger! I could take it! They couldn't"

**Exactly.**

Amelia saw the stranger smile.

**You were a scared little girl, crying and abused in an Orphanage, only for the same things and worse to happen in your new home. You built your strength. Now you are a strong woman who has been through the worst things anyone can think of and you're still standing. Everyone was wrong. They stopped you being made Tranquil. Its the power of your mind that's making your emotions out of control, its growing like mine did. You just have to learn to control it.**

"How?"

**First, you need to wake up.**

Both mages came back to their own minds. Jenna with a smug smirk on her face. Amelia for the first time in so long a smile on her features. 

"You're real?" Amelia asked 

"As real as you are" Amelia tried to sit up but then realised she was strapped down

"Those can come off, she's no threat" Jenna reassured

Cautiously Leliana released the young girl.

"I'm so sorry" Josephine sat on the edge of the bed next to Amelia and gathered her into her arms "I had no idea how much you were hurting" Amelia cried into her mothers chest, the last of her emotions draining out. 

"Here" Solona handed Jenna a mug "Strong, no milk, sweeteners, just how you like it" Jenna leaned back in her chair taking it and yawning. Energy was in short supply these days.

"What's the song?" Amelia asked Jenna.

Jenna smiled "The end" 

Amelia looked at her confused.

"The batch will be ready in a few days!" Solona pleaded 

"A few more days of this and I won't even have the energy to take it Solona. I've made my peace with life. My time is up" 

"Markus has more time left, last I heard from him he hadn't taken it" Bethany responded "He's only a few hours away, I could go to him" 

"Go" Solona told her. She raised a hand to silence Jenna. Looking to Leliana and Josephine she continued "The calling. She doesn't have much time. We have the cure but with so many Warden's wanting it we have to prioritise who needs it's most since ingredients are in short supply" 

"Speak with Harding about what you need. Perhaps my agents can help collect the materials" Leliana responded. 

"That may actually help. Thank you" Solona nodded leaving to talk with Harding. 

"What will you do now?" Amelia asked Jenna "What if i need you again?"

"You won't need me, you have everyone you need. Talk to them, trust them. You're going to be fine"

Amelia regarded her for a moment before speaking "You're lying"

Jenna smirked "You need to learn boundaries. It's rude to delve into peoples minds uninvited" Jenna followed Amelia's gaze to the woman that came with her "The magic we harbour is dangerous, more so than any circle mage, she sticks with me at my request. I trust if she can't bring me back she will make sure no harm comes to anyone. I didn't have anyone to teach me because nobody understood, she helped me train, helped me keep control of something i couldn't understand. She's my anchor to this world, if i get lost i can reach her mind when she's nearby, it brings me back. You have nothing to worry about because you have the one thing i didn't"

"What?"

Jenna smirked "Me. We are staying in the City, i will come and teach you all you need to know about our power, what to expect as it grows, because it will grow. Teach you how to control it"

"If it's that dangerous should i not be in the circle?" Amelia frowned.

"You want to know how we met?" Jenna pointed to herself and the woman who came with her "I was down in the Antivian Circle dungeon after my powers became apparent, I'll spare the details if you don't mind, just when i thought there was no hope left, the maker sent a saviour to me. During a routine safety check before the Divine was due to arrive, Simone broke me out and disappeared with me"

"Wait.. I heard about that..." Cassandra frowned stepping forward from the shadowed area of the room where she had been listening "You're the Knight Divine that went missing, the youngest to ever be promoted to the Divine's personal guard" 

The Knight Divine tensed slightly as all eyes fell on her "She did what was right" Jenna responded looking to Cassandra

"She left the Divine with 1 missing guard leaving her Vulnerable" Cassandra accused "You know wh..."

"You won't do a thing" Jenna quickly interrupted and standing defensively knowing exactly where things were going "You failed to mention the Divine would be here" she accusingly pointed at Solona

"I'm sorry but i had no idea you were harbouring a Knight Divine that deserted" Solona sarcastically responded. 

Simone placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder "I will go quietly" she looked to Cassandra, speaking for only the second time since arriving

"What? No way!" Jenna responded looking at her 

"I took an oath and i broke it, it's time i pay for that. You don't need a watcher anymore, you've got this" 

"I'm not going to stand by and let them..."

"Yes you are, because it's the right thing to do" Simone interrupted. The few Templar's that travelled with Casandra locked the former Knight Divine's hands up in chains and led her away, the new Divine following. 

Jenna glared at Leliana "You would stand by and let this happen? You know what happens to deserters" 

"What exactly am i being accused of?" Leliana asked 

"For a Spy you really are utterly clueless" Jenna hissed storming out of the room. 

Solona stood looking guilty as all eyes fell on her.


	6. Gaining Control

It had been a week since Jenna started working with Amelia and the young mage was coming along well. Every day they would meet, practice and separate. 

Amelia arrived back just as Josephine and her mother were serving dinner.

"Grab a seat" her grandmother smiled. 

"It smells nice" 

"Mothers signature Antivian roast" Josephine smiled placing a plate down in front of her.

"How are you getting on?" Leliana asked sitting next to her. 

"Good, I think I'm starting to understand more. At least the fade isn't as scary anymore. Still, I don't want to neglect my daggers either, I still prefer them" 

"You're already impressive with them, I doubt there is much more to teach" Leliana smiled "We can have some sparring rounds if you wish?" 

"Really?" The young Montilyet couldn't help show her excitement "I think she'll be happy when she doesn't need to train me anymore. She misses her friend" 

Amelia's statement left tension around the table. The all still hadn't came to terms with the newest family secret. 

"That's no concern of ours" Yves stubbornly spoke

"Sorry" Amelia bowed her head staring down at her food. As the table fell back into an uncomfortable silence they ate their dinner. 

Leliana sat on the edge of the bed watching Josephine fuss around the room, the worn out expression showing on her beautiful face now they were alone. Getting up she took the water pot from her and placed it on the nearby fire. 

"I will make the tea. Go sit down" Leliana placed a kiss on her head.

It was Josephine's turn to watch Leliana. The spy had been distracted the past week. Josephine knew Leliana was thinking the same as her.

"What do you think Cassandra will do?" 

Leliana shrugged "I don't know, she can do whatever she wants, not only did she desert but she broke free a mage, a powerful one at that"

"Leliana.."

"I know what you're thinking Josie and you're wrong"

"Clearly the thought has ran through your head as well. What if.."

"It doesn't matter" Leliana interrupted again.

"Don't you want to know for sure?"

"No" 

Before Josephine could press anymore, the tapping at the nearby window caught their attention. One of Leliana's birds. The spy took the rolled up note from the canister and gave the bird a treat. Reading over the note, scribbled in Cassandra's basic un neat hand writing, Leliana sighed with annoyance.

"What is it?" Josephine asked noting the annoyance 

"It's Cassandra, the prisoner has a very interesting tale to tell..." 

"Justinia would have at least confided in Leliana! She would not have kept this secret" Cassandra argued

"How do you think I evaded capture for so long? Justinia always knew where I was. Seeked my council in many occasions. She knew how to contact me if she needed. She wanted Jen to be free, she didn't agree with her suffering and she couldn't guarantee her safety but she knew such a powerful mage should not be left alone. My bag your men took. The proof you need is there" 

Cassandra searched through the Knights backpack finding a mandate which was indeed signed by the late Divine Justinia, giving the former Knight Divine authority to act on her behalf. Cassandra knew Justinia had her secrets, had a colourful past but to hide something like this? Even from Leliana who she was close to. 

"How could she keep this from us?" 

"Her reasons were her own. I guess we will never know" Simone sighed "Regardless of what was. Justinia is no more. You are our new Divine, you a free to do as you see fit with me" 

"It's not that simple anymore. This changes everything" Cassandra closed her eyes. Should she honour Justinias mandate or do what Justinia should have done and bring charges against the young Knight? She needed time. Time to think on it. She certainly needed Josephine's council on the situation. Complex contracts weren't her strong suit.

Amelia's sparring with Leliana in the Montilyet gardens was proving to be a challenge. Leliana was indeed getting older but her skill was still on top form. She moved quick and precise. Still, Amelia made her work for the win. 

"You fight well" Leliana breathed sitting on the grass next to the young Montilyet. 

"I've been thinking..." Amelia stopped and nervously bit her lip 

"Yes?" Leliana pressed looking at the mage. 

"Maybe I can work for you?" She quickly blurted out making Leliana laugh a little "Yeah.. It was a stupid idea" Amelia sighed and laid back on the grass staring at the clouds in the sky.

Leliana smiled down at her and lay next to her "It's not a stupid idea. In fact I think you would be a great addition. However. I fear your mother" 

Amelia laughed lightly "I didn't think you were afraid of anything" 

"There are some things even I'm afraid of" 

"Yes, yes, my mother, got it" Amelia mocked giggling. 

"If it's some work you seek, perhaps you can work with Sparrow Nug keeping. You have learned a lot about them already and you spend most of your time in the villa with them. Why not earn some gold for it?" Leliana offered. 

"That does sound like a better idea. Least the only danger to that is losing a few fingers to Boulette when she's hungry. Or grumpy" 

Leliana laughed "Yes, she can be very temperamental. You'll get the hang of her eventually" 

They spent some time just silently laying on the grass, listening to nearby birds sing their songs, watching the clouds pass them by. 

Josephine felt her headache coming on. She had spent most of the day trying to get their stock of wine passed through Rialto Bay from one of their merchant ships. As such she sent her eldest brother with haste with the required documents. 

From her office in the family estate she could hear her parents still arguing. They had been at it for a while. She could only just make out what they were saying, enough to know exactly the cause of the argument.

She was so used to being the oldest sibling out of the 5 of them. It was hard to now accept she was the second out of 6. All she even knew was how to be the eldest and all the responsibilities that came with being such. She couldn't help but wonder how different her life would have been had her parents kept Jenna. 

The knock on her door broke her from her thoughts "Its open" 

Leliana and Amelia entered, Bruno bounding in after them and quickly approaching Josephine thumping down on top of her feet and closing his eyes.

"You know you're not allowed in here" Josephine looked down at him. He had been scratching and whining at her door most of the day. The hound opened one eye glancing innocently up at her and quickly closing it again. Josephine tutted but couldn't help but smile. She was becoming very fond of him. It was getting harder to be strict with him. 

"He just misses you" Amelia smirked.

"I think we came back a little too soon, how long they been at it?'" Leliana asked sitting on the chair next to Amelia in front of Josephine's desk. 

Josephine sighed "A while now, I'm going to have to separate them soon" she responded rubbing her head.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about your head pains" Amelia suggested. 

"We have been to a doctor, nothing for it really" Josephine replied.

"Actually I believe what he said was 'stay away from stressful situations'" Leliana rolled her eyes smirking.

"Impossible task" Josephine shook her head "Did you two have fun?" 

"Yes! Leliana has gave me a job!" Amelia announced proudly 

Josephine looked mortified "No absolutely not! What were you thinking?!" 

Leliana smirked looking to Amelia "See? Pretty scary, no?" 

Amelia laughed "Relax, Leliana said no to spy work, Instead im going to help with the Nugs!" 

"I explained to Amelia, while her skills are outstanding, I value my life" 

"Wonderful! You love the nugs" 

"I do, and already have experience with them its going to be so much fun! Anyway, I have to go. Jenna is meeting me outside we have some more training to do" Amelia got up and waved goodbye bounding out the room. 

"Thank you" 

"For what?" Leliana raised an eyebrow 

"Giving Amelia a job. A safe job" 

"She asked for a job and I figured she already spends her time with the Nugs, why not earn from it? Sparrow doesn't really need the help but it will help her be independent having her own income" 

"Are we all set to meet Cassandra?" Josephine asked 

"Yes, she is at her office in the city"

Josephine looked over the mandate Cassandra had laid out before her, it was all very complex to those with an untrained eye, but she could easily decipher it "Well, it appears Justinia has made the decision for you. Of course you could have a judge to nullify the mandate but finding one that will go against a Divine, late or not will be very hard. That being said, the mandate becomes completely null and void if named persons were to commit a crime"

"So Justinia had basically gave her immunity?" Cassandra asked simply

"Yes, unless a crime can be proven, in which case, this means nothing" Josephine clarified. 

"We know nothing about her, how are we supposed to know if she's committed a crime? She hasn't willingly offered up any information. We no nothing except her name. Only the Divine has information on her Knights to prevent bribery, corruption, even i wasn't privy to former Divine's Knights" Cassandra looked over at her own Knights "Bring her in"

The former Knight Divine was brought in, hands tied tightly at her back and placed in a chair facing Cassandra and Josephine. Leliana stayed in her place in the shadows with Charter behind her watching. 

"We know nothing about you" Cassandra stated the obvious

Simone smirked despite her pale, tired and drained posture "And? Isn't that the whole point of the Knights Divine? They have to be un corruptible, above bribery or manipulation, nobody even gets to see your face other than the Divine herself. You're not supposed to know anything"

"You are no longer in Knights Divine service, therefore it no longer applies to you"

"I have nothing to say, deal with me as you see fit"

Cassandra huffed in frustration

"Are you feeling ok?" Josephine asked frowning at the dazed expression crossing the former knights face. 

"Why don't you have some Lyrium and allow someone to hold your leash and see how you feel? Some things don't change"

"You're withholding her Lyrium?" Josephine turned to Cassandra. 

Cassandra shrugged "It's not that big of an issue, many Templar's have been weened off it"

"And many have been on it for so long they cannot" Josephine argued 

"She is not in service with the Chantry, therefore i have no responsibility to provide her with it" Cassandra tried to defend. 

Standing Josephine looked to the former Knight speaking with her voice only used in official circumstances "I believe you don't fully understand the contents of this contract, it is very complex, i would suggest you hire someone to explain the legalities of it. I find nothing in the former Divine's mandate that requires the Chantry to hold you against your will. I see of no crime committed therefore it is of my opinion you are within your rights to walk out of here" Turning to Cassandra "That is my official stance Most Holy, if we are done i have other appointments i need to make" the ambassador didn't wait for a response before disappearing out the door leaving Cassandra completely blindsided.

Even Leliana did not expect Josephine's actions.

Neither Divine or Spymaster were pleased. 

Josephine knew she shouldn't have blindsided the Divine, but to find out Cassandra, knowing what she did about Templar's and Lyrium, was using it as a form of punishment infuriated her. Regardless of the situation the outcome would have been the same, they had no rights to hold the girl so she would have told Cassandra to release her. In a calmer mind she would have discussed it in private then officially have her released but as things stood her anger got the better of her. She knew better than to let her emotions get in the way of her work but recently she hadn't been feeling like herself. She found herself getting more emotional than normal, her temper becoming shorter. She had a few more meetings to get through before she could go home, although with the way she was feeling she was trying to decide wither or not to have said meetings rearranged, it wouldn't be a big issue to do so. It would probably be the best idea. 

"What were you thinking?" Josephine didn't look up from the papers she was writing on "Josie?" 

"I done my job, it is what the Divine hires me to do is it not?" Josephine simply responded still not looking up at Leliana

"Exactly, you work for the Divine, not the prisoner! It was not your job to explain the terms of the contract to her!" 

"If you or the Divine are unhappy with my work then i will gladly resign. Now if you don't mind im working" Josephine responded keeping her voice perfectly professional. 

Leliana muttered under her breath still angry and stormed out of Josephine's office. The ambassador was impossible to talk to when she was in that mood. 

It was only when the door slammed shut Josephine put down her quill and closed her eyes slowly breathing trying to keep control of her emotions threatening to spill over. She tucked her hands under her arms as they began to shake, tears beginning to show. Panic attacks were becoming more of an occurrence recently. Most of the time she didn't even know what set them off. She hoped nobody would come and check on her anytime soon. She didn't want anyone to see her this way. 

"Why haven't you took the potion yet?" 

"They let you go?" Jenna asked

"Apparently they couldn't hold me"

"Because of that document?"

"Yes, apparently it's my immunity unless i become involved in crime"

"You didn't know that?" Jenna raised a questioning eyebrow

"I can't read Jen, i don't know what it says. I just know what i was told when it was given to me" Simone held the potion out to her "Drink it"

As night fell..

Cassandra led the Chantry night service, she would be leaving back for the Grand Cathedral come morning. 

Amelia had settled into bed, Bruno at the bottom, writing her days events in her journal. 

Leliana was out at a local safehouse with Charter and Harding questioning an elven agent they had found betraying them. 

Solona and Bethany had joined Jenna and Simone in a rented out room in the Tavern where they continued drinking, laughing and chatting. 

Trouble was still brewing in the horizon for heroes past, present and future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter, but i hope you all enjoy it regardless. I promise to try and at least make the next one better.


	7. Confusion

It had been a few days since the situation with the former Knight Divine. Josephine was still avoiding Leliana, skipping meals, postponing meetings or sending someone in her place. In fact she hadn't been out since leaving the Chantry.

"Talk to me. What's going on with you?" 

"There is nothing going on. I have a lot of work to do" 

Leliana wasn't buying it "Josie? Its me, only me" she kneeled at Josephine's feet taking the quill from her hand and placing it down on the desk. Keeping a hold on her hands she waited. Josephine looked down but to the side completely avoiding looking at Leliana. She knew if she did that would be it, she'd break "Josie?" She placed a kiss on the back of her hands, left then right "talk to me.. please" the spy pleaded, using one of her hands to turn Josephine's head to look at her.

Finally the flood gates opened "I don't know whats wrong, I cant stop crying, I try to leave the house but I can't"

"Josie, why haven't you said anything?" Leliana gathered her up in her arms "Lets get you out of this office, everyone has gone to bed" Leliana reassured at Josephine's reluctance. Unable to get her to leave on her own accord, Leliana scooped her up in her arms and took her to their room within the Montilyet Estate. Leliana helped her out of her clothes and under the bed covers. She stirred up the fire some more to heat the room before climbing in next to her. She immediately pulled Josephine back into her arms. Leliana ran her fingers through her hair, massaging the scalp as Josephine nuzzled into her neck. Leliana felt her neck become wet with the tears shed. 

They needed to talk.

But..

For now she would hold her love and let her cry it out. 

Solona and Bethany slept restlessly in their shared room at the tavern, both women mumbling, tossing and turning. In the room next to them Jenna was the same waking Simone from her slumber. 

"Jen! Wake up!" She walked over to the mages bed nudging her, there was no response. Worry ran through her, a mage unable to wake was never a good thing. She tried a few more times, nothing. Rushing, to the room next door she knocked. There was no answer, concerned she entered "Solona? Beth?" she approached the restless sleeping mages but again couldn't waken them. 

"Where in the fade are we?" Bethany asked looking around the blackness that surrounded them. 

"I have no idea" Solona responded frowning. 

"Fancy meeting you two here" Jenna approached them pushing past a few people she didn't recognise. 

"What's going on?" Bethany asked. 

"Wish i knew. I could here Simone calling but im unable to get back" The other bodies around them in the blackness looked just as confused, most of them scared "Probably best if we stick together right now, agreed?" 

Both Solona and Bethany nodded in agreement. Nearby a few scared mages were getting into a scuffle, accusing each other of being demons "This could get really bad" Solona spoke watching them

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Bethany asked

"You really think they are in the right frame of mind to listen to us?" Jenna responded 

"There will be riots if everyone starts accusing each other, this empty space is packing up quickly"

"Amelia? Has anyone seen Amelia?" Jenna asked all of a sudden a concerned look crossing her features

"No, we've only seen you" Solona frowned "You don't think the training has prepared her enough?" 

"I'd rather not take chances, we need to try and find her" 

"You think she's here?" Bethany asked. 

Jenna closed her eyes and focused "She's here, somewhere"

Solona smirked "You're one freaky mage you know that?"

Jenna smirked "Come on lets move further in and i'll try picking her up again" 

Leliana was woken to Charters signal call. It was still late in the night but she was a light sleeper, in her line of work she had to be. Untangling herself from Josephine she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"What's wrong?" Josephine's sleepy voice asked, her soft small hand sneaking out from the warmth of the covers gripping the spies tunic trying to pull her back down 

"I don't know, Charter's call, and it's not a good one" Leliana replied getting up and quickly throwing on some clothes. Josephine now awake and alert sat up. Leliana gave her a quick kiss "I'll be back"

"Be careful" Josephine responded. With a nod Leliana left.

Outside at the front gates of the Montilyet Estate Charter waited for Leliana "Report" Leliana ordered. 

"Something is happening, i've received multiple reports on strange occurrences all over Thedas. Mages aren't waking from their sleep. Circle mages, the collage mages, apostates. It's not good"

"Our own mages?" Leliana frowned

"The same. Sidony collapsed on her patrol and fell into slumber. Here they come now" Charter nodded behind her Cooper carrying the mage "The report that ive just received confirms even Solona, Bethany and Jenna have also fallen into slumber. Reever has came out of cover at the tavern to assist the former Knight Divine with the 3 mages there. They have moved all 3 into the one room for the time being. How's Amelia?" 

"Lets go" Leliana made haste back into the estate. Leliana directed Cooper to one of the spare rooms next to her own and Josephine's and directed him to stay with Sidony. In Amelia's room the mage appeared to be sleeping and settled. Leliana nudged her awake. Nothing. Leliana cursed "Her amulet, she's not wearing it"

"I thought she always wore it while sleeping? Stops her from going into the fade yeah?" Charter frowned. 

"I don't know why she wouldn't have it on, we have to find it" 

"I will look around" Charter offered

"I need to get Josie" Leliana informed her.

When Leliana went back to her room Josephine was still awake sitting on the edge of the bed, her robe wrapped tightly around her "What's wrong?" she asked taking note of the worried expression on her loves face. 

"Charter has received reports of mages slumbering all over Thedas. Solona, Bethany and Jenna have fell under as have my agent mages"

"Amelia?" 

Leliana sat next to her taking her hands, Josephine tensed up "She is settled Josie, doesn't appear to be in distress, Charter is with her now" Leliana quickly tried to reassure a growing panicking Antivian "But yes, she has also been caught in whatever's going on"

"Her amulet should have protected her right?" 

"She's not wearing it"

"What?!" Josephine all but shouted, eyes wide as she quickly stood "What was she thinking?" 

"Charter is in her room looking for it now, hopefully if we find it we can put it on and it might just be enough to bring her back"

Josephine was already on her way out the door to Amelia's room, Leliana hot on her heels.

Simone's Templar instincts kicked in as she watched the mages intently for any sign of possession "Any changes?" Reever asked.

"No, nothing yet"

Reever approached Simone "Can you pull her out of it?" 

"I've been trying. If she can hear me she can't break free of whatever is holding them. The other mages?" 

"Same. As far as we know its happened all across Thedas" 

"Makers breath, Kathuyet" Simone muttered more to herself 

"Sorry?" Reever asked 

Simone turned to face him "Justinia had me and Jenna look into a magister in Tevinter, Kathuyet. She claimed she could build a new world for mages, a eutopia. No demon possession, no Templar or Chantry control. Tevinter mages exempt of course since they don't lock their mages up so there is no need" 

"Can she do it?" Reever frowned 

"We had no proof except an elf who was part of her experiment. Said elf vanished when we went to collect him"

"You think she has expanded her experiment?" 

"Its possible" 

"How do we get them out?" Reever asked

"I still have a few Tevinter contacts that can help if i can get a message to them" Reever retrieved his satchel and pulled out a quill and blank parchments and held them out for Simone. The Knight just looked at him nervously before muttering embarrassed "I.. I can't read or write"

Reever was surprised but it was clear the girl was embarrassed enough so he just nodded "Just tell me what you want to write" he offered walking to the nearby table and placing the parchment down waiting. Simone sighed and got up walking to the table. 

"The contact is Uriel, explain the current situation and i have suspicion Kathuyet is involved. Tell him i need to get a message to Sugar Lump" at Reever's raised eyebrow she smirked "Don't ask" She proceeded to give Reever the address and he marked a return address to the parchment. He then wrote a separate letter to send to Leliana at the Montilyet estate. 

Amelia took in her surroundings, not that there was much to see, there was no scenery, just blackness and a load of confused women, men, children. A few arguing, some fighting, others crying. She tried to remember her training with Jenna, her powers were different from other mages, she could do more. She calmed her mind as she was taught, keeping her breathing under control, pushing away the fear that started building up. She focused on Jenna, her features her voice. A tingle of familiarity fell upon her and she knew the older mage was near. The stronger the tingle the closer she is, right now it was faint, she would have to unfortunately move and try again. As she started to walk further in she froze at a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head to look relief passed over her. This woman she had learned a lot from about the fade. It was one of Leliana's agents.

"Almonds" Sidony smirked 

"Almonds" Amelia smiled back laughing lightly, she had no idea why they chose that as their secret word, she had to assume the mage loved almonds since it was her that came up with it. It was a way they could be sure neither were face to face with a demon.

"You doing alright?" 

"I.. I think so, Jenna, she's here as well. I need to go further in to find her"

"Ok i will be with you, the more of us together the better" Sidony placed a protective hand on Amelia's shoulder as they walked through all the commotion. Once they were quite the way in, Amelia tried to get another hold on Jenna. 

"Glad my training has paid off kiddo" a familiar voice spoke 

Amelia opened her eyes and smiled "I told you i was listening"

"You ok"

"I am, Sidony has been making sure of that" she smiled at the next next to her

"Actually you were doing fine before i bumped into you" Sidony laughed folding her arms over her chest. 

"You're one of Leliana's agents, I don't suppose you know what's going on?" Solona asked Sidony. 

"I was on patrol then i found myself here" Sidony shook her head 

"You weren't asleep?" Bethany asked concerned 

"Nope, i was wide awake" 

"How is that possible?" Bethany asked Jenna

"Blood magic" Jenna sighed 

"What aren't you telling us" Solona eyed her suspiciously 

"It's probably not even related.." Jenna tried to defend.

"You better start talking" Solona stepped forward threateningly. Amelia tensed, Sidony moving and standing in front of her. 

"Solona" Bethany placed a hand on her arm

"What. Do. You. Know. I won't ask again" Solona looked her square in the eyes. 

"You don't scare me Solona but im not here to fight. It may not be related but me and Simone were investigating a Tevinter mage, she experimented with her magic trying to create a New World for mages, only mages. No Chantry law, nobody judging you. My contacts yesterday sent me correspondence she had started invoking some sort of blood rituals"

"You didn't think to tell us?" Solona harshly responded. 

"It may not be related" Jenna defended

"But it could be" Solona argued 

As the 2 mages continued bickering Sidony looked to Amelia "You ok?" 

"I feel.. Strange"

Solona and Jenna stopped arguing turning to Amelia. 

Then she disappeared. 


	8. Putting The Pieces Together

Amelia quickly shot up in bed gasping for breath. Quickly looking all around her she realised she was back in her room, the concerned faces of Josephine and Leliana looking at her "Well.. That was interesting" she muttered.

"Are you ok?" Josephine asked cupping her face in her hands. 

"I'm fine" she smiled raising a hand to place it against her mothers "Im guessing your looking for answers huh?" 

"Why were you not wearing your amulet?" Josephine firmly scolded 

"Not the kind of question i expected considering what's going on but to answer it, Jenna suggested i gradually stop using the amulet, learn to control my emotions and explore the fade" 

"She what?" Josephine's expression changed drastically "How could she be so irresponsible! That is not a decision she should be making!" 

"It was a decision i made" Amelia argued "She suggested when i felt ready and i did, i do. This is the first i've slept without it on"

"And look what happened?" Josephine argued 

"Josie.." Leliana sat on the edge of Amelia's bed behind Josephine and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Josephine breathed deeply and shook her head looking to the floor clearly still agitated. Leliana gave Amelia an apologetic look, the mage just smiled knowingly at her. 

"I know it scares you" Amelia grabbed Josephine's hand "It scares me, knowing what could happen, but not as much as it used to. Sidony has taught me a lot about the fade, some tricks she's picked up to determine the difference between real and demon. Jenna has taught me much about the power i have and what it can become"

Leliana for a change became the voice of reason "If you truly want to do this then perhaps on the nights you do not sleep with your amulet, tell us. That way you have the security knowing we are taking care of you from this side" 

"I get that" Amelia agreed "I'm sorry, i know i should have told you" 

Josephine stayed silent still looking away. Amelia looked pleadingly to Leliana "Josie?" 

"Where did you go?" Josephine asked, her emotions still clear within her voice, she still didn't look up. 

"I don't know, it was just blackness, a lot of scared mages. Men, women, children. I didn't recognise anyone for a while until Sidony found me" 

"You spoke to her?" Leliana asked

"Yes, she made sure i was fine, stuck by me the whole time actually" 

"It could have been a demon" Josephine mumbled shaking her head.

"It wasn't" Amelia responded finding her own temper starting to flair up "We previously agreed on a word we would use if she was ever sent to help retrieve me from the fade. It was her. I sensed for Jenna and eventually we found her with Solona and Bethany. They are all ok although Solona and Jenna were arguing when i ended up here" Her fingers grazed over the glowing amulet "I'm guessing this is why"

"What were they arguing about?" Leliana asked

"Something about blood rituals, she and Simone were investigating a mage in Tevinter. That's all i know because i got pulled out at that point" 

"Kathuyet, claims she cold build a utopia for mages" Leliana turned to Charter who held up a parchment "Reever sent word that Simone thinks this mage may be responsible"

"Why would they be investigating a Tevinter mage, on whos orders?" 

"Um.. Divine Justinia" Charter nervously responded biting her lower lip. Leliana closed her eyes briefly schooling her features to hide her feelings. Even after everything they had been through, Justinia still kept secrets from her. She was her spymaster, she done everything asked of her without question, she was as devoted as one could be but that still wasn't enough. Justinia knew everything about her. Everything, nothing was kept, she thought it went two ways. Clearly not "Reever has written to a contact of Simone's for more information. He's sent a copy of the letter" Charter handed it to Leliana "Simone apparently can't read or write"

"Would explain why she didn't understand her mandate" Leliana responded glancing over Reever's copied letter "Sugar Lump?" Leliana raised her eyebrow glancing up at Charter who shrugged 

"You need to send me back" Amelia traced her fingers over the amulet 

"No way" Josephine glared at her "It's not happening, your keeping that amulet on"

"They need to know whats happening" Amelia argued "It's my choice" 

Both mother and daughter turned to gaze at Leliana, both clearly wanting her to pick a side. Charter feeling the tension in the air nudged her arm "I'll go check on Sidony and Cooper. Good luck" she chuckled and made haste out of the room. Leliana understood Josephine's concern but had the situation been different she would agree with Amelia, they needed to get some sort of communication with the mages trapped there. Leliana hated being in the middle but unfortunately she was and she had to decide.

"Josie.."

"Don't!" Josephine stood up and stormed out of the room. 

Amelia looked to Leliana "Im sorry she's hurting but i spent all my life not being me, i'm not hiding anymore, i need to embrace it and this is the only way we can get a message to them" 

"She has never once asked you to hide who you are. She has a right to be hurt Amelia, she's really trying and you just don't seem to care. Go, tell them we will wait for this contact to get back to us. I will give you a few hours" Leliana held her hand out to take the amulet. A few second later Amelia fell back under. Leaving the room she went to check with her agents "How is she?" 

"Fine so far, gonna have a sore head when she wakes up but other than that" Cooper responded from where he was sitting and pointing to her bandaged head where she hit it when falling "Charter was saying she's ok in there?" 

"Far as we know yes, everyone seems to be ok. I will have some food and drink brought up to you"

"Don't worry about me, i've always got snacks" he smirked pulling some premade sandwiches. At Leliana's smirk and raised eyebrow he shrugged "What? I get hungry. Often. Just ask Charter, she steals it often enough" With a laugh she shook her head.

Charter snorted "You carry enough food to feed a whole camp, dont pretend you don't have it to spare" Turning to look at Leliana "I'm fine for now but thanks" 

"I will be with Amelia she has went back to tell them what's going on"

"Lady Josephine?" Charter dared ask

"As expected but we need some sort of communication. I will give her some space for now" 

Josephine had went back to her room after leaving Leliana and Amelia, washing and dressing making herself presentable for the day. She was the first downstairs, her father and mother not far behind her. She could feel her father watching her fuss around the kitchen from behind. While her mother gave her a kiss on the head and helped her set up breakfast. 

"Yes father?"

"Whats going on?"

Josephine continued fussing around the kitchen while explaining the morning. 

"Honey you should have woke us" Her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders

Josephine shrugged "There would be nothing you could do"

Her brothers and sister soon joined them when the smell of freshly cooked breakfast reached their rooms. After explaining the night events to her siblings they ate and chatted. 

"Leliana not joining us?" Her father asked 

Josephine shrugged sipping her tea "She knows when breakfast is served" she stated simply making her tone clear not all was well between them.

"You seem to be arguing quite a lot recently. Is this truly how you want to live your life? You know, i have a friend in the embassy and his son..." 

"No" Josephine interrupted him 

"If you would just.."

"Father, i am marrying Leliana. Despite our current differences, i love her" Looking up to her father, voice steady "I won't leave her" Taking her half empty plate she headed back into the kitchen to wash up putting an end to the conversation. 

Leliana sat on a chair in the corner of the room watching Amelia as she slept, struggling to keep her own eyes open. Bruno had came in and thumped down next to his mistress, head resting on her stomach huffing every now and again. She glanced up as Josephine entered the room with a tray of food and tea "Hungry?" she asked placing it down on the table next to Leliana's chair. 

"Just a little" Leliana responded, her arms reaching out as Josephine sat down side ways on her lap and leaned against her. Leliana's arm around her back held her close while her free hand lifted her tea cup. They didn't speak while Leliana ate and drank. When she finished she settled back against the chair wrapping now both arms around Josephine. They still didn't talk, right now they didn't need to. They sat like that for a while listening to the sound of each other breathing. Josephine lifted her head from Leliana's shoulder and looked at her, fingers tracing lightly along her jaw, Leliana turned her head to kiss her fingers. Josephine in return leaned down to draw their lips together. Leliana pulled her impossibly closer. It went on for a while, hands gently caressing each others faces, necks, arms, back. Tongues lazily exploring. Eventually their lips parted but they stayed close, foreheads resting against each other, blue eyes staring into Antivan brown ones. It was only the knock at the open room door that cause then to glance away from each other but they remained close, wrapped in each others arms. Josephine smiled to her eldest brother .

"Everything ok?"

"Didn't mean to interrupt, i just need you to quickly sign these release documents so i can go release our ships from the dock" 

"Of course" Josephine got up

"How is she" He asked Leliana nodding over to Amelia 

"She seems settled still. I am guessing Sidony was able to find her so quick because they were close enough together. Would explain why Solona, Bethany and Jenna were together. Im hoping that if that's the case she wont be far from them going back in. I will give her another hour or so and put the amulet back on. The less she's in there the better"

Back at the tavern Hawke, Isabella and Varric had arrived, Hawke pacing up and down the room "You're going to wear the floor away and end up downstairs if you don't stop pacing love" Isabella spoke from where she sat next to Reever who was reading over Leliana's report.

"They are ok" Reever reassured

"You know that how?" Hawke glared at him. 

"They have a way to contact them. They don't exactly know what's happening, apparently it's never ending blackness and a lot of scared mages. Jenna can hear you Simone she just cant get back to you, something is keeping them there"

"How?" Hawke asked

"Amelia is protected with her amulet, putting it on pulls her out" Reever explained

"It's a relief she can still hear me" Simone muttered

"How exactly does that work?" Varric asked

"It's complicated, her powers surpass a regular mage, same with Amelia which means they have to be more careful. It attracts more powerful demons, ones you could never imagine. So they need a tether to this world"

"Your not telling us everything are you?" Hawke frowned

Reever continued reading Leliana's report while carefully listening to their conversation. 

"There isn't much more to tell" Simone defended. 

"How does one become so close to another?" Hawke asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" Simone argued

"If blood magic is involved yes it does"

Simone laughed "Blood magic? I was a Knight Divine, i would never condone blood magic. I don't even agree with using it for a phylactery, ironic how the Chantry don't condone blood magic but will use it themselves to hunt mages. It's ridiculous"

Before the conversation could go further all 3 mages bolted upright from where they were laying.

"Beth?" Hawke rushed over to her sister

"I'm ok" Bethany smiled hugging her sister back. 

"How?" Simone asked

"I don't know. The fighting was getting out of hand, we intervened and next thing we know we are back here"

"Makes sense. If Kathuyet wants a utopia she can't have mages fight amongst themselves, perhaps this is why she has released you? Which means we haven't heard the last of her" Simone guessed

"You think it's her? This is extreme, even for Kathuyet" Jenna responded

"She's the only one i know with that kind of power, and you know this is what she was working on" 

"Who are you talking about?" Varric asked. 

Sighing Jenna explained the story once again. 

"Amelia?" Leliana asked 

"It's me" the mage spoke slowly sitting up. 

"How? i didn't put your amulet on yet?" 

"I don't know, the mages were fighting when i arrived back. Sidony, Solona, Jenna and Bethany were breaking the fight up when i ended up back here"

They were interrupted with Charter entering the room "Sidony is awake"

"How are you feeling?" Leliana asked the mage as she came to stand next to Charter, Cooper behind her

"A little drained but i'm fine" Sidony smiled 

"I want you resting for the day" Leliana informed her 

"Really i will be fine to continue working" 

"No, if you go under again i need you to be safe. If you are adamant you still want to work there is plenty of written work to be done but for now you won't be out on the field. Our other mages i want kept at their respective safehouses with someone watching them"

"I'll have Harding help coordinate that" Charter informed her. 

"You well enough to write up a report on what happened?" Leliana asked Sidony

"Of course" the mage nodded 

"You're awake!" Josephine's mother rushed into the room pulling Amelia into a tight hug "Come, everyone downstairs for lunch, especially you two" She gestured to Amelia and Sidony. She held her hand up as Charter went to respond "No, arguments, the cook has made plenty for everyone" 

"Where's Josie?" Leliana asked as they went downstairs

"in the office, perhaps you can convince her to come through for some lunch" Josephine's mother sighed 

"I will try" she knocked the door lightly and entered "Working hard love?" Josephine glanced up and smiled at her "Josie, come get something to eat" 

"I'm not hungry, just like i told my mother" 

"Josie, come on" Leliana reached out her hand "At least come through and see Amelia, she and Sidony have woke up"

"How?"

"We don't actually know yet. They have having some lunch, come on lets go join them" Leliana urged 

With a defeated sigh Josephine capped her ink and set her quill down "Fine"

Taking Leliana's hand the spy pulled her to her feet and into her arms. Josephine wrapped her own arms around her loves neck, Leliana's around her back. Leliana kissed her tenderly "Come on love" Hand in hand they made their way into the dining room. Josephine's mother smiled at them as they took their seats. They all chatted and enjoyed their meal. It was only when tea was served the estate butler approached Amelia and leaned down to whisper in her ear. The mage froze but quickly regained control of herself and stood up. 

"Ah.. Excuse me, i will be back" she quickly ran out without waiting for anyone response which would be rude in company other than family. Rushing out to the main foyer "What are you doing here?" Amelia harshly whispered grabbing the young woman's arm. 

"Amelia?" Josephine asked as she and Leliana approached. Leliana eyed their guest suspiciously. 

Amelia cursed under her breath

The womans Rivain accent came strong, her armour and cloak bore the Rivain royal coat of arms "Why am i hear Lia?"

"Your grace! This is very unexpected" Josephine's mother looked mortified as she approached

The woman raised her hand "Please, right now i'm just one normal person speaking to another. Speak and act as freely as you wish"

"Actually you can't pick and choose when your title is appropriate we have been over this already. You must be treated with..."

"Ambassador if i wanted your opinion i'd ask, please wait outside if you can't be quiet" she interrupted him.

"I didn't ask you to come here and if i did it wasn't deliberate!" Amelia hissed "In fact i'd prefer it if you left" 

"Amelia!" Josephine's mother scolded "Show some respect"

"Fine. One of these day's you're really going to need me and i'm not going to be there Lia. I don't know why your angry at me, you were the one that lied, this could have been avoided"

"Makers breath kid, you didn't?" Jenna's voice sounded from the open door listening to the conversation. 

"I didn't know! Not until after and even then we didn't know much. I only knew the extent when you explained it"

"When i also explained what not to do" Jenna responded emphasising on not. 

"How do we fix this?" Amelia looked to Jenna..

"Fix this?" the Rivain asked the sound of hurt visible in her voice "I have business to attend to. If you excuse me i must be on my way. Lady Montilyet i apologise for the inconvenience and interruption" she bowed slightly to Josephine's mother before turning on her heel and leaving, her ambassador rushing behind her. 

"That was harsh kid, you really hurt her" Jenna frowned at her "Stop acting like a child and take responsibility. To answer your question there is nothing to fix, you can't reverse what has been done. Like it or not she's part of you now as you are her. It's dangerous, you now have more power than you realise and that means demons you've never even imagined but keeping her close will keep you safe"

"She needs to forget this and move on" Amelia hissed and stormed off.

"What are yous talking about?" Leliana interrupted them. 

"After Simone rescued me we became close, very close. The closer we got i felt my magic shift. Long story short we have never consummated our relationship, we can't. We can only go so far before the pull of my magic becomes so strong. Even we don't know the complete ins and outs of this or the consequences, my magic is stronger than normal on it's on, who knows what could happen if it becomes stronger, that's not a chance we are willing to take. Amelia here has clearly had the same reaction but didn't stop when the pull of magic became stronger, by consummating their relationship.. Here we are... I don't know why Amelia is pushing her away, the bond would never have taken hold if there wasn't something already there"

"Without consummating, we are still connected, i feel what Jenna feels. We guessed perhaps my Templar powers had a lot to do with how we are"

"Like i said it's unique, until Amelia i only knew of me. She needs to be careful and she needs to work through whatever is keeping them apart"

"Might explain the change in her moods. You were saying she's been pretty moody during training did you not?" Simone asked Jenna 

"Yeah, would make sense. Point is, we won't know until Amelia talks, and first we need to know why she's pushing her away"

"We will talk to her, see what we can find out" Leliana responded. 

Amelia paced around her room, Bruno watching from laying in front of the fire. Her heart thumped against her chest. It had been years since she last saw Tia and her heart ached every day they spent apart. Even before they came together. To see her again brought up a mixture of emotions. 

"Amelia? We need to talk" 

Amelia sighed, wiped her tears and closed her eyes preparing herself, no doubt they had many questions "It's open" she sat on the edge of her bed head in her hands. Leliana and Josephine sat at either side of her. 

"We need to know everything if we are to understand this" Josephine explained.

"Why don't you tell us how you met first of all?" Leliana offered her an opening. 

Amelia took a deep breath and started talking.

_**It was the first ball she was permitted to attend at the age of 16. She twirled herself in front of the mirror and her mind went to all the handsome men that would be attending, perhaps one would sweep her off her feet and take her far away, just like all those princess stories she had read.** _

_**"Amelia we need to leave!" the duchess shouted from downstairs.** _

_**Grabbing her mask she quickly made her way down to their carriage. The ballroom hired out was magnificent, it was large and full of beautiful Antivian paintings and statues. She had soon wandered away from her party exploring, as she approached the garden she felt her heart jump slightly, curious at the feeling which turned to a flutter the further she got, she walked out to the garden and through the maze of neatly trimmed hedges. The further in she got the stronger the feeling. She had to be careful, nobody knew she was a mage so she couldn't ask anyone what she was feeling, if it even was magic but she was curious so continued following. When she rounded yet another corner she bumped into a solid form.** _

_**"Im so sorry i..." she looked up and the words refused to continue leaving her mouth, the sensation became a solid spark of.. Excitement? She didn't know. It was a good feeling. Then that smile, the scar just above the eyebrow of the woman in front of her. She resisted the urge to trace it with her fingers .** _

_**"Are you lost my lady?"** _

_**"I.. Um... No i just wanted some fresh air" She never once drew her eyes away from the bright green ones looking back at her, completely captivated.** _

_**The woman smiled at her and held out her hand "Tia"** _

_**"Your grace!" Amelia took her hand and bowed slightly just as she was taught "I'm sorry i should have recognised.."** _

_**"Please, just Tia is fine"** _

_**Amelia felt a strange spark type feeling against her chest as Tia raised her hand to her lips.** _

_**"Forgive me, i find i couldn't resist. There is.. Something about you..."** _

_**They spent some time wandering the garden maze and headed back to the ballroom. There was a few other balls that year she attended with Tia present and at each one she sought her out. They would find a quiet spot n the gardens to catch up and gradually became closer. It was by their 4th ball of their second year meeting Amelia found herself in the garden once again this time in Tia's arms as they slowly danced to the faint music coming from the hall. Being so close didn't help Amelia's feelings, their bodies pressed together, the sweet smell of their perfumes mixing, the strong arm wrapped round her waist . Amelia felt her breathing quicken and raised her head from where it was laying on her partners shoulder, she felt the other woman shiver as she placed her lips to her ear.** _

_**"What's happening to us?" Amelia whispered** _

_**Tia pulled back slightly and cupped her cheek with her hand. It was then they shared their first kiss. It started off slow and cautious, explorative but soon became more urgent more needy. Amelia guided Tia backwards to the nearby wall which Amelia soon found herself pressed against, her partners thigh pressing between her legs allowing her to grind down for some sort of friction to relieve some of the need. This only served to feed the fire that was burning strongly between them. Tia went to pull back but Amelia held on to her "Stay... I need.."** _

_**"I know Lia, but not here not like this. You deserve better than a fumble in the gardens of some ball"** _

"Why were you allowed to attend balls with the family? Especially considering the abuse and branding" Leliana asked confused. 

"How do you think he promoted his special nights?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Josephine asked

"Tell who? Most people knew what went on and most of them were not innocent, who could i trust to tell?"

"You could have told her" Leliana responded

"I didn't have to" Amelia whispered looking to the floor

_**They met a few months later taking them into their 3rd year of knowing each other, Amelia had turned 18 by then, Tia 19. Amelia had snuck out of the keep one of the night to meet Tia at a nearby cabin. When she got there Tia was already there and it was already warm, the fire and candles dimly lighting the cabin.** _

_**"Come, sit down" Tia held her hand out which Amelia took and sat on the sofa with her. They shared a soft kiss and Tia pulled back smiling and poured them both a drink. They chatted, laughed and soon found themselves laying back against the sofa, Amelia's head resting against her chest listening to the beating of her heart.** _

_**"I can't hear your heart, even when we are far apart" Amelia whispered "It's faint but it's always there, why is that?"** _

_**Tia smiled "Love maybe? These feelings.. They are... I've never felt like this before. You are a beautiful young woman Lia, you can do so much better than me"** _

_**Amelia leaned up to look at her "You, are all i want"** _

"She saw for herself the bruises, scars. There was no hiding it considering what was happening" Amelia explained without the embarrassment of going into detail "She was angry, was ready for storming the keep. Ready to have the Rivain forces at her back. She didn't follow through because i asked her not to and i promised to leave with her, she would speak to her mother, have me protected in Rivain"

"But you didn't leave" Tia interrupted from where she quietly stood by the slightly open door leaning against the frame, arms crossed over her chest. 

"I couldn't, people needed me there" Amelia whispered, a stray tear slipping down her cheek 

"And i had to hear your cries, feel your pain every single time and i couldn't do a damn thing about it" she walked further into the room and kneeled at Amelia's feet "After what happened, i have never once regretted it, yes i was surprised, upset that i didn't know the truth but even if i did, it never would have stopped me, it was always you i wanted, magic or not. The only thing that angers me is.. You just left... Refused to see me again.. As if it all meant nothing"

"I was scared"

"And i wasn't? I didn't know what was happening. All these thoughts and feelings, i couldn't make sense of them either, i couldn't determine my own from yours. When i sleep i get pulled into the same dream over and over , i know it's you that's doing it Lia, i just don't know why but i didn't care because i knew you were still there that part of you was still with me. Then the dreams stopped"

"The amulet" Leliana held the glowing amulet up "By severing your connection to the fade you would not be able to pull her into your dreams"

"They started again" Tia whispered

"I stopped wearing the amulet" Amelia responded "I always had that dream. When i agreed to stop wearing the amulet Jenna said i needed a safe space, i chose that memory"

"Because of your bond it brings her with you" Josephine filled in the gap "It's not just a memory"

"What do we do?" Amelia looked to Tia pleadingly 

"Make sure the Chantry doesn't find out, which will be hard considering how close you are to it" Tia responded glancing at Leliana

"I protect my family before all else" Leliana challenged 

"She will come to no harm by me" Tia challenged back picking up on the double meaning 

"Then you have little to worry about" 

"I think.. Perhaps the two of you need to talk" Josephine placed a kiss on Amelia's head and stood pulling a very reluctant Leliana to her feet. 

As they left Leliana looked over her shoulder and pointed to the door "I'll leave this open" her knowing tone leaving no room for arguing. Amelia rolled her eyes while Josephine tried to hide her smirk and pulled the spy down the hall "I don't think we should leave them alone" 

"Why?" Josephine asked as they entered their room "I don't think she will cause her harm and they need to talk"

"Judging by how they were looking at each other, talk is far from their mind. Surely you noticed" 

Josephine wrapped her arms around Leliana's neck and laughed "They are both young, but still adults, as much as i would love to, we can't stop her"

"Well regardless, i think i got my point across" Josephine laughed into her neck "Maybe i should have Charter stand watch just encase" Leliana considered 

"You most certainly will not" Josephine tapped her nose with her finger 

"Fine" Leliana gave in and rested her forehead against Josephine's "I was thinking.. Perhaps we could... Go out for dinner tonight to our favourite restaurant?" Josephine tensed in her arms "Josie, it will be fine. I will be with you. I need to get you out of this house, we are due to go back to Orlais next week, i can't postpone it any longer and i'd rather not be separated from you. It will be nice to spend some time together, we had our first date there, we ate, then danced, came back here" Leliana kissed from her cheek round to her ear "Danced some more" she breathed in her ear sending shivers through Josephine's body.

"Keep that up and we will be skipping dinner completely" Josephine responding, her arousal evident in her voice as Leliana's tongue started tracing her ear.

"No Josie, that's the deal, dinner, then whatever you want is yours" 

"Hmm anything?" 

"Anything" 

Isabella finally managed to drag Hawke away from Bethany "You need to let her breath love" 

"And if it happens again?"

"We will be here but im not sure what we could do. You saw for yourself there was no way to wake her, it's not going to make a difference being stuck at her side. We don't know how to prevent this right now" 

"Fenris knows Tevinter, do you think he could help?" 

"We don't even know what we are looking for" Isabella responded "Wait for this contact to get back to them and then we can take it from there" 

Josephine's nerves were apparent to Leliana, if the tightness of how she gripped her hand was anything to go by. Dinner had went well, so she decided to go with Josephine to Rialto Bay to deal with some business regarding the Montilyet merchandise. As they walked along the docks they came across Jenna and Simone.

"You're leaving?" Leliana asked

"Yes, we are going to the Imperium" Jenna responded leaning against the rail behind her. 

"Does Amelia know?" Josephine asked

"No, but i have nothing more to teach her, she knows everything i do"

"You said her powers are now stronger, what if.." Josephine started but stopped when Jenna smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder

"She will be fine" she reassured and handed over a note "This is where you can contact me" at Josephine's defeated look she spoke again "Ambassador, i wouldn't leave unless i was sure she could handle herself"

"Have you told mother?" 

"I don't have a mother, i never have and never will. I meant what i said, i didn't come here to reconcile with family. Amelia could have been me, don't make your mothers mistake, you still have a chance. Talk to her, work through her pain, your guilt" without waiting for a response she pushed away from the railing and headed onto the waiting ship. 

Simone laughed "She has your family stubborn streak, it's all talk you know, she doesn't mean it, she wouldn't have left you contact details otherwise. She cares more than she lets on. Perhaps you child isn't the only one that needs to work through her pain. Take care Ambassador, Nightingale" the Templar nodded to them lifting her rucksack over her shoulder. 

"Did Justinia know? Is that why she gave you immunity?" Leliana asked 

Simone stopped at the ships ramp and looked back over her shoulder "You need to let her go"

"That didn't answer my question" 

"Yes"


	9. The Ritual & Nug Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana, Solona and agents stop a ritual at a cost. A familiar face is spotted. Amongst the storm, the calm of Nug babies being born!

After making sure the family affairs were in order, Leliana, Josephine and Amelia headed back to Orlais. Solona and Bethany decided to tag along, Varric, Hawke and Isabella following. Leliana's Villa was big enough for them all and they still had the looming problem of the mages being put back under again. Simone's contact came through for them with some information on Kathuyet which caught Leliana's attention. She had been spotted recently with Calpernia and Leliana had a score to settle with her. With Calpernia, it was personal. Josephine was doing better, getting out more but still not on her own, when Leliana could not be there Argent was at her side. Through her recovery she had formed a strong bond with the assassin. 

Leliana as always was first up, she had hired out their regular serving staff for the time they have company so breakfast was already made when she got up. Amelia wasn't far behind, heading straight outside to start working with Sparrow. They had to do the supply run today and their pens had to be changed with fresh hay. The start of the week was always busy so Sparrow was glad for the help.

Josephine was next to come down, always not far behind Leliana, once her lover was up she could never get back to sleep, she had plenty of work to get done anyway and the sooner she started the sooner she could be done.

As always it was their regular cook they had hired out, a young elven woman and her brother, both been treated badly in the past. Leliana's agents had came across them being accosted by some human bandits which led to violence and the tip of the woman's ear being sliced off. After Leliana's agents tended her wound they found shelter for the pair in the local servant and catering service that just happened to be in Leliana's pocket. The service provided accommodation and travel for their servant's. Turns out the brother and sister were marvellous cooks which came in handy more ways than one. 

"Good morning Garrett, Arwen, it's a pleasure to see you both again" Josephine greeted smiling at the siblings. 

"Did you sleep well Lady Montilyet?" Garrett smiled as he served her breakfast plate in front of her 

"I did thank you, how was your travel here?"

"Wasn't so bad, Lord Bayard had a lot to complain about this morning so it was entertaining" he smirked "He sends his regards and hopes so see you at the summer salon his wife is hosting"

Josephine smirked over her tea cup "I'm sure he does. Just like I'm sure he will be expecting sister Leliana to be at my side"

Leliana tutted from her seat next to her "I will not be giving him the satisfaction" 

"You mean to leave me to go on my own? I'm wounded my love" Josephine teased still smirking knowing fine well she would convince the spy to be at her side.

Leliana glanced up at her over the top of her tea cup she had lifted and smirked "I suppose someone has to be there to beat off all those suitors prying for your attention, if the last one was anything to go by" 

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour unlike last time" Josephine warned but kept her playful smile. 

"Leliana behave, now that would be a first" Warden Commander Amell took a seat at the table sitting across from them smirking. 

"I feel insulted you all think I can't behave myself" the spy pouted 

"Good morning Warden Commander, shall I get you some breakfast?" 

"Thank you, I'm starving" she smiled at the elf. He nodded and headed off back to the kitchen 

"Something else that never changes I see" Leliana laughed lightly 

"I may no longer have a death sentence but some effects do remain" she smirked back 

"Did you sleep well?" Josephine asked 

"Im sure I'd sleep better far far away from Hawke and Isabellas room" the Warden laughed 

"You weren't complaining about the noise when you and the innocent lay sister were in my bed if I recall or not so innocent" Isabella teased and winked at Leliana as she entered taking a seat of her own "Hawke will be down soon"

The Warden Commander laughed while Leliana plastered a smirk on her face and shook her head feeling a little uncomfortable, she hadn't exactly mentioned that little detail of her time during the blight to her love. She avoided looking at Josephine by glancing over a report but noticed the ambassadors raised questioning eyebrow from the corner of her eye. She would have to answer to that later no doubt.

"You're that confident the either one of us actually remember that encounter?" Solona teased

"If you need a reminder Solona I would be glad to give you one" 

"Considering you're bedding my cousin i think I will pass" the Warden responded. 

"Your loss" 

"Is there anyone you haven't slept with?" Hawke asked as she joined them rolling her eyes. 

"Your sister" Isabella smirked 

"Don't even go there" Hawke scolded playfully.

"Good morning, shall I fetch you some breakfast?" Garrett asked Hawke and Isabella as he placed Solona's down before her.

"No thanks we are heading out, have some errands to run" 

Solona didn't waste any time on inhaling her food. She really was starving. Or at least it felt like it. 

"Solona my agents have informed me they have a good selection of ingredients you require for the cure at our local safehouse, im going there later" Leliana informed her 

"Great I shall join you then" Solona responded with a smile.

"Lady Montilyet, are you ready to go?" Argent approached the dining table" 

"Ah yes" Josephine quickly finished the small drop of tea left in her cup and stood up trying to ignore the jealousy threatening to spill out over Leliana and Solona spending the day together. She really did have issues. 

Leliana looked at her curiously "Have plans?" 

"Nothing major, I have a few meetings to attend. Going well I should be back before dinner" 

"I will walk you out" Leliana finished the last of her own tea as Josephine said goodbye to their guests. 

Argent waited just a little away from them allowing them to say their goodbyes in private.

"Are you ok?" Leliana asked brushing a stray strand of hair away from Josephine's face "I may be later than normal tonight, my schedule is hectic this week"

"Of course" Josephine leaned up for a kiss before the spy could ask anymore probing questions. 

"I love you Josie" 

"I love you too" Josephine gave her love one last kiss before leaving to catch up with Argent. The assassin took Josephine's bundle of papers from her to carry as they set off, Leliana watching them go. 

"We best be off as well" Hawke and Isabella said their goodbyes.

"Enjoy your day" Leliana smiled at them.

"Well I'm ready when you are" Solona came to stand next to Leliana. 

Argent glanced at Josephine, the ambassador was oddly less talkative than normal, she didn't like it "Everything ok Lady Montilyet?" 

"Yes, just feeling a little under the weather" Josephine smiled at her.

"Perhaps you're coming down with something, a cold maybe? Or working too much?" 

"Its a busy month but it will settle" 

They sat in silence a little longer while waiting for Fiona to be ready for them. 

"Maybe we should have informed the Nightingale we were coming here" Argent wondered out loud. 

"If you were that concerned you could have told her"

"Im here to protect you ambassador not to spy on you and report back" 

"I didn't mean.." 

"Lady Montilyet! Welcome to the College of Enchanters! I apologise for the wait. Come let me show you around" Fiona smiled. 

Argent didn't like the idea of Josephine being amongst all these mages. Yes she believed mages were treated wrong by the circles and completely disagreed with them but she couldn't help the uneasiness engulfing her. Perhaps it was just the simple fact that if anything was to happen to Josephine it would be on her head. And her head alone. 

They wandered around the College, Josephine chatting with some of the mages finding out how they were getting on. Most seemed happy to be left in peace, to get on with their life and not be prisoners. Some still unhappy they could not go a wander without public humiliation or scrutiny from passing Templars. When they finally reached Fionas office, she offered Josephine some tea. 

"I will make it" Argent blurted out taking the pot from Fiona. Josephine wanted the floor to swallow her whole in embarrassment.

Fiona just smiled "Of course" 

While Argent made the tea Josephine pulled out a blank parchment ready to write. The whole point of this meeting after all was to give the Divine something to agree upon with the College. 

Leliana and Solona made their way to the spies local safehouse where Charter and Cooper were waiting. 

"Good morning" Charter greeted them raising her head from her report.

"You got Solona's supplies yes?" Leliana enquired taking the report Charter handed over to her.

"Right over there in the chest" Charter responded pointing to a nearby chest. 

"Thank you" Solona walked over to check them.

"You have them?" Leliana asked

"Downstairs with Cooper and Scriber" 

"Anything from them yet?" 

"Nothing" 

"They know something" 

"Of course they do, we will break them" 

"Even if we don't thats another 2 of Solas's agents eliminated" Leliana shrugged "How's Sidony doing?" 

"Not used to being out of all the action but she's coping. She's having a go at our captives with Cooper right now, give her a break from paperwork" Millar approached them handing a missive over to Charter who quickly read it over "It appears Lady Montilyet is at the College of Enchanters, Ritts was surprised to see her there without your supervision" Charter curiously looked at her "I'm surprised you didn't accompany her" 

Leliana frowned "I didn't know, she never said otherwise I never would have allowed it" Solona laughed from where she stood "You find something amusing?" She snapped

Solona held her hands up in defense "Allow her? You don't own her, I'm sure she can make her own decisions perfectly fine"

"I don't claim to own her, Josie isn't like you and I, she can't defend herself should the need arise"

"Isn't that why you have agents stalking her every move? Why you have an agent set as her bodyguard? Just think for a moment how you'd feel having someone watch your every move. I get why you do it and I'm sure she does as well, which is why she tolerates it. But you can't always be there just because something might happen"

"Argent will make sure she's safe. You might be more concerned with her next meeting however, well concerned isn't the right word because let's face it Lady Montilyet adores you" Charter smirked. Leliana turned to her drawing her a look that said you better talk fast "Ritts overheard she was meeting Ser Cauthrien to arrange a job position for the Knight, she is apparently finding it hard to get work, even with her influence from the Inquisition"

Solona tutted "She's lucky she's still breathing. I will gladly rectify that. Although why would it be a problem with her meeting Lady Montilyet? She's harmless and Cauthrien has no reason to wish her harm" 

"I trust Josie more than anything" Leliana mumbled but clearly annoyed

"But?" Solona raised a questioning eyebrow 

"Cauthrien i do not" 

"The Knight has the biggest crush on Lady Montilyet" Charter smirked filling Solona in.

"Ahh.. I see" Solona smirked 

"A crush that isn't returned" Leliana threw them warning glances "Like I said i trust Josie" 

Leliana knew Josephine would never betray her like that but it annoyed her knowing even after her subtle warnings the knight still wouldn't back off, it was something she didn't have to worry about after the Inquisition disbanded. Until now. 

"You know, I could always get word to Argent to slip a little something into her meal" Charter suggested making Solona laugh. Charter turned to look at her "What? I'm serious" 

"Wait, you actually would?" Solona asked

"Yes" Charter responded 

"You spies scare me sometimes" Solona shook her head.

"No, don't do anything. As much as I dislike the situation, I trust Josie" Leliana ordered. 

"As you wish"

"I have a package I need picked up from Master Ratched, I need someone to collect it and bring it to me while I deal with those two downstairs" Leliana handed Charter the address.

"I will see to it" 

"Need a hand?" Solona asked. 

"Depends on how much of my dark side you wish to see" 

Solona shrugged "Won't bother me, didn't I encourage it?" 

It was true, Solona was the one that told her to embrace it and stop running from it, hiding within the Chantry. Sometimes she wondered how her life would be had she and Josephine became this close before meeting the Warden. Josephine's advice, she had no doubt, would have been different. 

The meeting with Fiona went well, they managed to come up with a few ground rules which she was bringing to the Divine., ready to be modified and re discussed or signed. 

"Ambassador Montilyet" Cassandra greeted from the Sunburst Throne. 

"Most Holy" Josephine bowed slightly at the waist 

"All is well?" 

"Yes your perfection. I have a writ here from Fiona for the College of Enchanters for you to look over. If you agree I just require your signature, if you need anything re negotiated then please let me know" 

Cassandra had to prevent the cringe from appearing on her face, she hated her titles being used by her closest friends but she was sitting on the Sunburst throne and in the public view of the other clerics so her titles must be used, even by those closest to her. 

"Thank you ambassador, I appreciate you taking the time to deal with this sensitive matter, your skills of negotiation are impossible to match, I am truly grateful. I do have yet another favour to ask of you"

"Yes Most Holy?" 

"Seeker Kosha. I believe she wants access to specific writs from former Lord Seekers, of course these writs are Chantry property and Seeker Kosha and her group are not part of our own Seekers so she has no rights to them, she's having a hard time understanding this" 

Josephine could hear the frustration in Cassandra's voice and nodded in understanding "I will write to her Most Holy and try to clear the situation up for you" 

"Thank you, send sister Leliana my regards wont you?" 

"Most Holy" Josephine bowed again taking her leave nodding to Cullen on her way past "Commander" 

"Lady Montilyet" he nodded back with a smile. 

Outside of the Throne Room she bumped into Evelyn. 

"Ambassador Montilyet!" The Inquisitor smirked "How are you?" 

"I am well, and you?"

"The Divine has me running about here there and everywhere chasing up former Seekers, its boring and tiring but we are making progress" 

"Jooossiiee" Sera squealed bouncing up to them 

"Sera, you know that's not the proper way to greet the ambassador" Evelyn scolded rolling her eyes

"Josie doesn't mind right? No stuck up like all those big tits" 

Josephine laughed "Yes Sera its ok. Its nice to see you" 

"See" Sera grinned bouncing up and down in front of Evelyn who again rolled her eyes. The elf could be childish and drained her energy but she loved her regardless. 

It was just after lunch when Leliana had finished with their captives. They had learned of a location where followers of Solas gathered to do a ritual to worship him. If they got there in time perhaps they could also save the poor soul that was to be the sacrifice. 

"Ritual means there will be mages, we need our own to counter, just pray they don't fall back under during that time. Sidony, I will leave you to arrange our mages" 

"At your service" Sidony bowed her head and gathered their mages together. 

"Harding, take a team and scout our route there, take out stragglers along the path if you can without being noticed" the dwarf nodded and gathered her team "Charter you will lead the archers, surround the ritual area, provide backup and prevent any of our enemies retreating. I will lead the front line attack" 

"I can join you on the front, would be ideal to have a mage with you, i can throw up a few barriers, do some damage, you know" Solona smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. Stay safe everyone, watch each others backs. 

They waited till nightfall, Harding had done well to clear the path for them, there wasn't much action along the way. Charter had the archers take position in the trees surrounding the ritual site, daggers quietly slicing un suspecting drowsy enemies hiding within those trees. Charter signalled to Leliana they were in place. Leliana's group took positions around her side of the site while Harding was at the other side. With Leliana's 4 on ground and Hardings 4 on ground plus their 6 archers and 3 mages, which didn't include Solona who was with Leliana, the odds were in their favour. 

The hard part would be getting the child they had tied down to safety. As soon as the attack started, the leader would surely go straight for the child. 

"I could paralyse him, would give someone time to rescue the child" Solona suggested 

"And if he has a resistance up?" 

"There is no way past that but at least we have tried right? Either way the child has less risk of dying with us at least trying" 

"Very well, when the attack starts use your spell, Millar, focus on the child" 

Leliana signalled to Charter to signal the attack. 

Despite having higher numbers, the battle wasn't easy. The mages within the group were strong and they started using blood magic, summoning demons. It was unfortunate Solona's spell was easily deflected by the leader and the child could not be saved. Leliana used her feeling of failure to fuel her anger and fought harder. The battle seemed to go on forever. Rage demons coming at them from every angle. Solona was throwing up barriers and healing magic as best she could but her mana was draining fast. Sidony and the other mages tried to keep up with the healing and barriers but were also struggling, lyrium was draining quickly. 

Josephine was in bed reading a book when someone knocked at her door "Yes?" She asked. 

"It's me" she heard Amelia's voice

"Come on in" 

Amelia entered the room and sat crossed legged on Leliana's side of the bed "Still not home yet?" 

"No" Josephine sighed marking her page and putting her book on the bedside table "Can't sleep?" Josephine asked. 

"In and out, I got up for something to drink and saw the candle light under the door, I figured you were still awake" 

"How was your first day Nug Keeping?" Josephine smiled 

"I really enjoyed it but now I'm employed, Sparrow isn't as soft on me" she laughed "I don't mind, I enjoy the hard work. Sparrow says the new litter is due to arrive tomorrow, we actually thought Electra was going to go tonight but she hasn't. Sparrow is keeping watch on her through the night just encase, he says labour could go on for quite a while" 

Josephine laughed "Yes it certainly can" 

Amelia looked at her curiously "Was i at least an easy birth?" 

"Yes actually, you were. Was only a few hours"

Amelia wasn't sure she should ask her next question but she did "Would you have more children? I mean obviously that's not possible with Leliana but you could adopt or negotiate some arrangement. Being head of the house you will need someone to take over from you and I'm not that stupid, I know law makes it impossible for me to do that" 

"First, Leliana and I haven't really discussed it, second, if we did consider more children it wouldn't be based on needing to take over as head of the house, nor would it be a replacement. You are my child Amelia, my blood. Regardless of what the law says, that fact remains. Legally there is nothing I can do about the law but I can make it very clear within the family of your standing. If we were to have a child he or she would only be the face of the family, you will rightfully be in control" Josephine took the young mages hands that were fidgeting with the hem of her tunic, the mage looked at her "I love you Amelia, you are my baby no matter what, nothing will change that" 

Satisfied with the answer Amelia moved up the bed and rested her head against her mothers stomach and closed her eyes "Can I lay here for a while?" 

"Of course" Josephine smiled fingers stroking through her hair. It didn't take Amelia long to drift over to sleep. Josephine stayed awake, she knew she wouldn't settle until Leliana was home, the later it go the more worried she became. Solona hadn't arrived back either. She had mixed feelings between worry that something bad may have happened and fear that perhaps old feelings were being revisited. Deep down she did trust Leliana but we can't always help who our heart follows. 

It was a few hours later her worries were soothed with Baron plucky flying in the window she left slightly open as she always did when Leliana was out late knowing her love would send word when she could. 

_**Josie,** _

_**I know well enough you will still be awake worrying. It has been a rough night but I am fine and back at the safehouse. I just need to go through the debrief and I will be home. Please try and get some sleep. I will try not to wake you when I get in.** _

_**My love always** _

_**Nightingale** _

Josephine smiled as she read the letter. Leliana knew her well. Folding the note and placing it on the bedside, Josephine closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep along with Amelia. 

It was how Leliana found them when she arrived back, Bruno had also joined them on the bed. Smiling at the scene before her she lifted the young mage through to her own room and settled her to bed, Bruno following yawning and thumping down in front of the fire. Amelia nuzzled further against her pillow and sighed. Leliana laughed lightly, clearly the mage was having a good dream which was fantastic considering she didn't have her amulet on. 

Josephine was still asleep when she went back to her own room. She shed her bloodied clothes and heated some water and cleaned herself up. Kneeling by her Andraste shrine in the corner of the room she prayed as she did every night, only tonight she prayed for the lost young soul she could not save. Losing the child didn't sit well with her, no more than 6 years old. All she could see was those scared green eyes staring at her as the cultist slit her throat. 

She didn't realise just how lost in thought she was until soft hands rested on her bare shoulders, the soft kiss behind her ear, the warm soft body pressed against her back.

"Get under the covers my love, its cold. I will make you some tea" 

"She was just a child Josie, there was no way we could save her" Leliana's voice was just a whisper.

Josephine placed another kiss behind her ear and pulled her back tighter to her chest, holding her, comforting her "I know you would have tried, there is nothing more you could have done. There are just some situations you can't control, you know not every ending is a happy one. Take comfort in the fact she isn't suffering anymore, that has passed, she has moved on to the makers side" Leliana tilted her head and kissed the arm wrapped round her "Come love, into bed" Josephine guided her to her feet and over to the bed "Do you want some tea?" 

Leliana shook her head and pulled Josephine down on top of her. Josephine smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. They kissed for a few moments before Josephine pulled back 

"Sleep my love" 

Leliana closed her eyes and held her tighter "As long as you stay exactly where you are" 

Josephine laughed, kissed her chest and laid her head down against her heart, the rest of her settled between Leliana's legs pulling the covers over them. Leliana quickly fell asleep, Josephine taking a little longer to fall over. The position she was in wasn't exactly making her tired. Leliana most nights opted for sleeping naked since she got warm easily, especially with Josephine chasing her all night for heat. Laying on her stomach between her naked lovers legs had her biting her lower lip wanting more. Nothing could be done about her ache right now, not while Leliana was asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake her, it was after all a hard tiring night for her love. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the beating of her lovers heart. A heart most people didn’t think the spy had. 

That morning it was Leliana waking up to an empty bed. Reaching out for her love she bolted upright when she felt the bed empty, cursing herself.

She was never a heavy sleeper, she couldn't afford to fall into a deep sleep, normally the slightest movement from Josephine next to her would make her aware. She always knew when Josephine was up. Looking around the room was still dark, the sun hadn't came up yet. Throwing on cotton pants and tunic, she went on a search for her Antivian. She followed the soft voices into the lounge.

"Hey love. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Josephine smiled at her as she approached. 

"Are you ok?" Leliana asked sitting next to her, hands and eyes roaming all over her body making sure there was nothing sinister.

Josephine smiled tiredly "Im fine, couldn't sleep" Josephine sipped from her mug of tea, Argent watching from where she sat on the wooden table edge. Leliana glanced at her making her nervous, Josephine noticed this "Argent saw me up and came to make sure everything was alright" 

"I will leave you to it" the assassin stood and nodded to them before leaving quickly. 

"You could have woke me" Leliana huffed "You also could have told me you were meeting Cauthrien" 

It suddenly clicked with Josephine. Smirking she leaned in to whisper in the spies ear "Whats wrong? Your not jealous are you?" She teased, she knew it was a dangerous game to play but also knew Leliana needed an outlet for these moods. 

"Josie" Leliana warned "Don't" she closed her eyes, controlling her breathing, just the way Marjolaine taught her, trying to ignore the shivers running through her body from the breath in her ear 

"Or maybe your scared" Leliana flinched slightly, Josephine noticing and smirking at her reaction "scared that she might just be that one person that can take everything you ever cared about without even drawing her blade" 

Leliana opened her eyes and turned to look at her "I'd kill her before I let any of that happen" she stated matter of fact, fingers from one hand running down her cheek to her throat "Charter offered you know" Leliana trailed her lips round to Josephine's ear "I very nearly agreed" Josephine was unsure how real Leliana's words were, it gave her a moments pause. Leliana noticed "What's wrong Josie? This is the game you wanted to play was it not?" She pressed her body over Josephine's, pressing her down against the sofa "See, you know exactly how to bring this side of me out" her lips grazed Josephine's "but you never know what to do with it. How far do you think I'm willing to go?" Before she could reply, Leliana sat up resting her hands on Josephine's legs resting on her lap and glanced over her shoulder with a smile as Amelia entered "Good morning, your early" 

Amelia yawned still half asleep "blame Sparrow, he wanted me up before sunrise" 

"Ah yes, that would be my fault. I have a job for him and need him to start early so you will be on your own for a little while. Think you can handle it?" 

"Yeah although I don't really know what I'm doing if she has her babies" 

"She will do everything herself, just need to make sure she isn't in distress" at Amelia's blank look she laughed "Don't worry, I will be around" 

"Why are you two up so early?" 

"Couldn't sleep" Josephine responded finally regaining her composure, as best as she could anyway with the way Leliana was massaging her feet innocently, it was actually a sensitive spot for her, which Leliana knew making it not innocent at all. 

"Well, I'm going to get started"

"Have fun" Leliana smiled. When Amelia left she glanced back down at Josephine "Looking a little flustered love, perhaps you should head back upstairs, everyone will be up soon, i need to have a quick word with Sparrow before he leaves" She leans down to place a promising kiss on her lover lips before getting up. Josephine lay for a moment longer still wondering if Leliana's earlier remark was true, it worried her.

Josephine knew Leliana had been groomed from a young age by Marjolaine, the older woman not thinking twice about permanently ending the lives of Leliana's 'unauthorized' lovers. The only lovers Leliana was allowed to have were the ones Marjolaine chose and the older spy was always involved. The memories were painful for Leliana so she never really delved into detail of those events but the Antivian knew enough to know Marjolaine would kill Leliana's unsuspecting lovers in front of her. Josephine came from a different world than Leliana, she had a loving home, brought up with etiquette that comes with being of noble standing and although Leliana had perfected etiquette, it was in fact learned for a different purpose. She knew after the blight Leliana hunted her old mistress down. She never spoke of what occurred between them. Josephine wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened. 

"Josie?" Hearing her name she glanced up at Leliana looking down at her holding her hand out "You ok?"

Josephine smiled and took her hand allowing the spy to help her up to her feet "I'm fine" 

Leliana frowned "Talk to me" 

Josephine bit her lower lip "Did you mean what you aid earlier?"

"I said quite a few things, you'll have to refresh my memory" 

"About killing Ser Cauthrien" 

What Josephine didn't expect was the look of hurt across Leliana's face "Really Josie? You have to ask?"

"Leliana i.." 

"Just.. Nevermind" Leliana interrupted her shaking her head and walking away. 

Charter had walked in catching the end of their conversation, startling Josephine who didn't realise she was there until she spoke "I offered, i would have done it as well. She said no. Just thought you might like to know that" The elf took the empty bucket she came in for and left Josephine kicking herself for asking what she deep down really knew the answer to. 

Leliana had quickly sorted herself for the day and headed out to help Amelia with the nugs, completely avoiding Josephine. It wasn't long after Sparrow left the female went into labour. It was a learning curve for the young mage who was eager and learned quickly with Leliana guiding her through it. Josephine watched the two of them from a distance. 

"You know you need to talk to her right?" Solona approached her and stood next to her leaning against the door frame. 

"I don't even know what to say. I've really messed up" 

"What happened? Perhaps i can help? I'm probably the last person you'd want advice from when it comes to Leliana but i think you'll find im probably the best person for it" 

"I asked if she would have seriously killed Ser Cauthrien"

"Ah.. You found out about our little conversation with Charter. How much do you actually know about Marjolaine?" 

"Bits and pieces of what she wants to tell me" 

"Leliana's greatest fear is becoming her. So much so she stopped me from killing her when we met her during the blight, even when Marjolaine swore she'd never leave Leliana alone, she still refused to let me kill her. It was a path she didn't want to walk down. While she admitted she loved the thrill from the life she lived, it wasn't a path she wanted to walk. See.. Leliana has one thing Marjolaine didn't. Her faith. She never wanted to be stuck in some Chantry preaching for the rest of her life but she never gave up on her faith. That's what keeps her from becoming her mentor. But it's not all she has. It's what's there when all else fails. You are her lifeline to this world. When she found out about your meeting, you didn't see the look on her face. It was a brief slip of the mask she wears, but it was there. Fear. Fear that perhaps you will find someone worthy of your affections"

"I would never..." Josephine didn't finish what she was going to say

The warden smiled and nudged her "Go to her" 

Grabbing some fresh blankets and water, Josephine made her way outside to the nug pens, stepping over the little ones running around the yard. Amelia and Leliana looked up as she approached and sat the fresh bucket of water down next to them. She handed Leliana the clean blankets, their fingers grazing and lingering. Leliana smiled softly up at her and gathered the first little nug up in a blanket passing it up to Josephine. Rolling her sleeves up she kneeled next to the bucket of cooled water, cleaned the baby up and placed it down next to it's mother. The second didn't come as easy, Amelia immediately panicking when the young one wasn't breathing. 

"Relax" Leliana urged "Sometimes all it needs is a little encouragement" she held the baby on it's back wrapped in 1 arm while her free hand pressed and massaged just down between it's front paws bringing life back into the young one. The third sadly passed away and there was no bringing it back. It upset Amelia but at Leliana's offering, the mage refused some breathing space, determined to see it through. After the fourth they had a moment to breath while they waited on the 5th. Amelia headed back inside to get them all something to drink. Josephine watching Leliana as she gave the mother some fresh water, stroking the agitated nugs head. Again, it was a side of the ruthless spy others did not see "Your staring" the spy smirked glancing up at her before repositioning the elder nug trying to make her more comfortable. 

"I'm sorry" 

Leliana held her hand out and Josephine took it, the Orlesian pulling her onto her lap and wrapping arms around her. She rested her chin on Josephine's shoulder and just held her, while they waited on the next baby being born. The 5th came when Amelia arrived back with their tea, which was left going cold as the 3 of them got back to work. They ended up with 7 little Nugs being born with just the 1 passing away. 4 of them hungrily took from their mother while 2 just wouldn't feed, even with Leliana's multiple attempts at prompting. Amelia took one and bottle fed it just as Sparrow had showed her previously when she first came to the Villa. Leliana fed the other, Josephine sitting next to her, head resting on her shoulder watching. The one Leliana had appeared to be the odd one out, being the only little pink nug with brown feet. When their tiny bellies were full, their mother had finally fallen asleep, her babies nuzzled up against her. Leliana held the little one she had for a while longer. She loved being around them and recently she had been so busy she hadn't had the time. 

"I take it this little one is a keeper?" 

"Hmm.. I think so" Leliana smiled and looked over to Amelia "What do you think?" 

The mage smiled back "Can't we just keep them all?" 

Leliana and Josephine laughed. Leliana placed the baby down with it's siblings, where it nuzzled it's way in between them. Leliana followed Amelia's gaze to the one Josephine wrapped up in a blanket that didn't survive "I will set up the pyre" There was a small area in the corner of the large yard not far from the pens where Leliana had buried Schmooples, his small headstone kept in great condition, flowers placed in front of it. All others that had passed after Schmooples had their ashes spread over it. Josephine had remembered how upset Leliana was when they found Schmooples had passed, he was as attached to Leliana as she was to him, following the spy around everywhere, well.. When he wasn't trying to make babies... He was very active in that way, they had to keep him separated from the female more often than not to give her peace from him. Schmooples II was getting just as bad, they have had to keep him away from the females and he couldn't be with the males because he would just fight with them, so he spent most of his time with Leliana's agents or curled up in the Villa in front of the fire when he was not laying on Leliana's feet. He was still unsure of Bruno and avoided the curious hound whenever he could. 

The three of them sat a while longer before Leliana got up to set a small Pyre while Josephine and Amelia cleaned up.

It was later in the night when Sparrow arrived back at the Villa and handed his report over to Leliana. Another contract complete with no issues. There never was with Sparrow, he was a good agent, although she kept the majority of his duties within the Villa security and nug keeping. He had a lot of experience with animals, she even learned a few things herself from him about Nugs. Josephine had went to bed not long after dinner had been served coming down with one of her headache episodes. Leliana had stayed up waiting on Sparrows report while playing a few games of Wicked Grace with Solona, Isabella, Hawke and Varric. She had one more report to take before she could be done for the night. Millar. Her report was due before Sparrows. If Leliana had to guess she had been caught again.. She really needed to do something about her. She was lovely but wasn't cut out for the work, it wasn't good for Leliana's immaculate reputation at getting the job done. The contract Millar was on was a simple drop. Drop the scroll at the location and leave. Charter showing up caught her attention.

"Millar?" Leliana asked with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she wasn't caught this time but got lost in the woods. She needs to stop picking up contracts. Belette is going to get her now, we can't keep sending agents to to bail her out of a 1 person job"

"Agreed" Leliana sighed, she genuinely liked Millar but the work just wasn't for her and the more she took contracts to try and prove herself worthy, the worse she was getting "I will place her as part of the Villa security, she's a good enough fighter if anything. She just seems to struggle working alone. Scrivener i will have work with her"

Charter laughed "Surprised you would pair him up with a female, you know what he's like" 

"Good point, it's a distraction Millar doesn't need. Ok so we will swap Reever, he can pair up with Millar and Scrivener can work with Saddler" 

"Wise move. Scriber has completed his contract as has Cooper. Again no problems there. Cooper has went to join Harding and Sidony with our elven friends at the safehouse, think his contract lacked action" Charter smirked summing up her report "Ritts and Tanner are still hidden within the College of Enchanters, they have done a good job not to be spotted yet considering the amount of movement they've been doing. The mages are completely oblivious" 

"They are more focused in their fight with Vivienne as she is them. We have both sides under control for now"

"How are the nugs? Heard one passed away"

"Yeah, the others are doing fine, Sparrow and Amelia can sort the sale of them tomorrow, although Amelia seems to think she can talk Josie and and me into keeping them all"

"That would be fun im sure" Charter laughed 

"The others from Zara are all set to leave tomorrow"

"He still causing problems" Charter nodded to the nug scraping at the floor by Leliana's feet. Leliana leaned down and picked the Nug up.

"As always" she sighed "If he's not trying to mate he's fighting or getting into trouble some way" 

"I can always take him down to the safehouse. Im sure Harding would enjoy the extra help?" Charter offered. 

"Good idea" Leliana handed him over.

"Right i will be off then, i will have Millar report to you in the morning"

"Thanks Charter" 

The elf nodded and made her way out to the pens to get his harness. 

Leliana said her goodnights to their guests and headed upstairs to check on Josephine. The Antivian was asleep still. Or so Leliana thought until she lay next to her reading over Charter's reports. Josephine sighed and curled up against her, Leliana wrapped her in the crook of her arm. 

"How you feeling?" 

"Not so bad now" 

"What?" Leliana asked sensing there was more Josephine wanted to say but was hesitating. 

"What?" Josephine asked back

"I get a feeling there is something you want to talk about but for some reason arent"

"It's nothing"

"Clearly it's something. I'm listening Josie, talk"

"Fine" Josephine huffed making Leliana laugh lightly "The other night when you were out, Amelia came in for a chat" 

"Yeah i noticed, i took her back to her room" Leliana stopped reading and put her reports down and took Josephine's fidgeting hand "Out with it Josie, you'll feel better" 

"She asked if.." 

"If?" Leliana urged lifting her hand to place a kiss on it 

"She asked if we planed to have more children" 

"And?" 

Josephine sat up abruptly and looked at her "That's all you have to say?" 

Leliana smiled at her "What do you want me to say? What did you tell her?" 

"I told her we hadn't discussed it"

"And?" 

"Stop it!" Josephine huffed gently slapping her arm making the spy laugh. 

Leliana placed her reports to the side and pulled Josephine to her lap and held her against her "Josie, you know i'd do anything to make you happy, if you want more kids, we can work something out"

"With your work and mine and everything else we have going on..."

"Josie.. Hush... Stop and just forget our hectic, sometime dangerous lives for just a moment. Is it what you want?"

"I hadn't really thought about it until Amelia brought it up" 

"And now you can't stop thinking about it. Am i right?" Leliana whispered against her ear. Josephine stopped tensing and relaxed in her loves arms. Leliana didn't need her to answer, she knew "We will find a way to keep them safe Josie, we will find a way to juggle our work load. We will manage" Leliana placed a kiss on her head and a hand on her cheek stroking lightly. 

"After the wedding"

"You getting nervous yet? Bound to me for the rest of your life in a few weeks time. Maker bless you love" Leliana laughed. 

"What's to be nervous about? We are already practically married, this just makes it official" Josephine smiled and kissed her lips.

"Can't argue with that" Leliana kissed her back. 


End file.
